BATTLE OF THE HEART
by pixichi
Summary: THIS IS THE THIRD FANFIC, FOLLOWING CROSSFIRE AND RECKLESS. Aside from a bloody war against a new threat, all seems to be going well for the royal family. But when dark secrets come seeping out of the closets, the Remswood family is soon to discover, that sometimes the most gruesome battles are fought against the people that we love the most.
1. Chapter 1

"Now, go now!" The third wave of elite soiders rammed headlong into the gruesome battle. Flames licked ever higher up the canyon walls as another cannonball exploded against the clifface and lit up the night. The king sat poised atop his black steed, waving the hordes of his men on into the fight. His face was covered with a mixture of sweat and blood, not his, but rather that of his loyal men whom had just been the next unlucky casualties of the cannon. The king glared his eyes out into the mess of fire and corpses, and squinted to get a better veiw of what he was still up against. There had been much death on both sides, although Logan had a pretty good idea about which side was winning. The enemy had the advantage, which in this case ment about two dozen cannons against swords, riffals, and crossbows. It was clearly looking high time to retreat.

"This is getting too insane...I need to fall back before-" The kings horse gave a destressed winny followed by falling to the ground. Logan hopped off just as the massive beast hit. He looked at the downed animal, its muscular hind quarter oozing a thick red liquid, and realized that it had been shot. The king anxiously drew his longsword and whirled around to try and confront his assailant. A man in a black mask and silver armor met his gaze with angry eyes as his sword met that of the kings. The two men exchanged numorous blows and blocks, until yet another cannonball forced the two to break apart their blades and duck for cover. Logan popped his head up quickly, hoping that his assailent wasn't atop the ledge waiting to chop it off. But fortunatly, he wasn't, and the king scrambled to get out of the brush and face his attacker once more. WHUMP! Something hard hit him on the head and threw off his concentration. Logan stumbled to the right, fighting to keep his balance. Then, the silver clad man jumped him again and wasted no time in taking a slash at his damaged enemy. The blade found Logans chest, drawing a small amount of blood, as the king was donned in thick armor and chainmail. Logan regained his balance and returned the blow with one of his own. The kings mark was right on and the man stumbled back, a mortal wound gracing is once proud silver armor. The king withdrew his sword from the dead attacker and then hollored to his remaining soilders.

"Lets pull out, now!" His voice carried well over the valley, and the wounded and tired Albion soilders began to rush towards their king, and then past, through their pre-planned escape route. The cannons still roared as the enemy side tried to desperatly kill some of the retreating men. But most of them made it back past their king although every single one of them had reached their limit from the harsh battle. Once he was sure that the survivors had all gotten away, the king turned and hurried to catch up with them.

Logan soon reached the cave just as four of his soilders had finished planting thier dynamite.

"Ah, m'lord! Just in time." A gruff voiced man greeted the king as he stepped into the damp cave. Logan looked eagerly behind him, and then back to his four.

"Just as planned. Quickly now, light the fuse!" The gruff man nodded and took out a small zippo and lit the dynamite. The four soilders and Logan then took cover as the enterance to the cave exploded, caving in. The king held out a large torch to the same man who happily lit it. Logan walked around his men, many of which held similer torches and he lit them all. Next, he began to survey the damage. Most of the men had a wound of some sort, minor scrapes or small nicks. But a couple had been carried back by their stronger brethren, and had sustained much more grave injuries. Logan went around and stopped at a particularly badly injured man. He was in shock from having his stomache blown open by a cannon blast, and was barely alive. The king gently poured a potion down the mans throat, and the other soilders gasped as the wounded mans innerds and injuries healed up before their very eyes. The mans eyes grew gradually less liped as he stared up at Logan.

"Thank you my king, I dunno what ta say, I-I thought I was a gonner." The king gently patted the mans shoulder.

"Get some rest." He smiled at his loyal soilder. Then Logan walked to the center of the room and placed the remaining potions on a small wooden table.

"Share these amongst yourselves, but let the truely wounded among you have them first." The king instructed. The men cheered and began to talk amoungst themselves.

"Where'd ye get such amazing medicine m'lord?" One of the younger soilders asked.

"Don't ask such things! He is the king! His power is not to be questioned!" An older soilder slapped and shushed the man whom had just spoken. The king brought up his hand and intercepted.

"No, its quite alright. They were a gift from my little sister. Her personal contribution to this damned war."

"Aww, now ain't that sweet of Victoria?" An older general chuckled, looking at the men. "Seems the princess dosen't wanna see you boys get hurt." Some of the younger soilders began to blush wildly. Logan just rolled his eyes.

"She's just contributing to a noble cause. I wouldn't get my hopes up about it fellas."

"Now now Logan, we're just trying to raise the morale a bit thats all." A farmiler voice called through the cavern. A robust man with a thick grey beard stepped in closer and gave the young king a slap on the back. "If your sister has that effect on the men, use it to our advantage I say."

"Walter, you know as well as I do that she's-" Logan began, but Walter cleared his gravely throat and nudged the king.

"I hardly think that nows the time or the place to kill their romantic notions about your sister." He whispered. Logan rolled his eyes again.

"They will just have to find out the hard way I suppose..." The king looked around at his surviving troops. "You all did very well out there today, providing our enemies surprise attack was pretty brutal. Some of you even carried your fellow soilders back here, and for that you shall be rewarded. But do not forget the men that will never be returning here tonight, or ever again." The king lowered his head and every other man in the cave followed suit. There was a breif but solemn moment of silence as the soilders, generals, and their king prayed and morned for their fallen comerades. Then the king cleared his throat and spoke again.

"I know that we discussed our exit plan, but I also know that some of you might be wondering how we are to get out of this cave now. Have no fear. Walter will explain." Walter stepped forward and pointed down deep into the cave.

"We have dug a path that leads out, and there is dynamite at the end of that tunnel." He explained. The men chatted amoungst themselves and began to sigh relief and nod agreeance. Until one young man's shrill voice rang out.

"But what about hobbes? Don't hobbes live and thrive in great numbers in dank dark caves such as this one? What if we get eaten alive before we reach the end of the tunnel?" Some of the men began to murmer and look a bit worried.

"I'm very glad you brought that up Timothy. Walter and I are both experianced with killing hobbes should the need arise. In the meantime, you will take shifts gaurding the exit tunnel at all times."

"We dug this tunnel ourselves, so there shouldn't be any hobbes residing in there yet, but the little buggers are crafty, so its better to be safe than sorry. If the need arises, I'll be more than happy to kill a few of them." Walter added with a chuckle. The man known as Timothy seemed more at ease at the response. Soon the men began to go about chatting and laughing again. Until Walter broke the silence with the rustling of a large sachel. He poured its contents atop the wooden table: Beef jerky, apples, and assorted veggies. The men eyed the food, ready to dig in after the long and hard battle.

"Now, whose hungry?" Walter asked, as he began to toss the said items out and into the greedy hands of the hungry men. Logan took a large apple from the table and sat beside the newly prepared fire to eat. The war was getting rough, and it had just begun. The enemy forces were strong in power and vast in number. It was going to be hard and bloody until the very end. How many more men would he lose? There was a good chance that he himself would loose his own life. What would become of the throne? Victoria had already made it quite clear that she had no interest in becoming regent, and now that she was-

"Logan?" Walters voice startled the king back from his thoughts and worries. Walter sat down beside Logan on the large boulder, taking a big bite of beef jerky as he did so. "You did good out there today majesty." Logan shook his head.

"Theres just too many of them Walter. This is only the third day and we've already lost every battle and countless men. I just don't know how much longer we can hold out without help." The king spoke to his main general gravely. Walter swallowed and began to stroke his beard.

"If we can take this tunnel back to the fort, as planned, we may be able to recruit some more men, even more weapons."

"I know that, its just that this is the most intense thing that I have ever been through."

"Leading a war IS intense majesty. I must commend you, in this day and age most kings would have stayed behind at the castle, but here you are out with your own soilders, contributing." Logan let out a long harsh sigh and held his head in his long hands.

"I love this land, I was born here. Albion blood runs through my veins, as in the veins of my men and all the civillians back home. I could never just idely stand by and watch a war that would decide the fate of my country."

"Victoria. Is she worried about you?"

"She seems too preoccupied with her friend right now to worry about anything." The king replied. Walter grinned, his grey eyes lighting up with kind understanding.

"You don't seem to like the fact that Ben is courting her."

"Of course I don't! He's a traitor Walter!"

"Ben had his reasons for what he did. Now, about Victoria, he's a good man, and I've known him since he was a mite. He'll be good to her." Walter stated. Logan shook his head.

"Its not that. Sure, I dislike the man, but she's a grown woman and who she fancies is her own buisness. Its just that one day, espessialy if I die, she's going to have to step up and take over for me."

" No use worrying about that. Victoria was very adamant about not wanting to become the queen-ever." Walter retorted.

"Thats exactly why I'm worried! I may not survive this war Walter and if my sister continues to shirk her responsabilities, what will happen to this country?" The king replied. Walter finished his jerky and leaned back against the cave wall, letting out a grunt as he did so.

" Victorias a smart girl, I'm sure she'll do whats right in the end. Anyway, don't talk so depressingly. There's a very real chance that you won't die in this war."

"I know thats supposed to be reassuring but its not." The king huffed, and then took a greedy bite into his apple


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria yawned loudly to meet the morning light. Her blonde hair was messy and frizzy as she rose out of the bed, putting her feet onto the cold floor. She looked lovingly at the man sleeping next to her, his bare chest rose and fell as he snored. She felt as a wave of longing shook her bones, for she loved this man with all her heart. Victoria recalled the events that had brought the two together. The persistent boy that she had plowed into during one of her many attempts to flee Castle Fairfax. It seemed so long ago now. His playful smile and quick jokes had always lightened her mood back then, but it was his more serious side that had won her over. Ben Finn had been the first man to love Victoria the way she was, the first to not want to change her into a prude noblewoman. The two rogues had been intertwined in a web of understanding and passion almost instantly. But they had had their differences as well. After realizing that Ben had betrayed the crown, Victoria had left him, and been caught up in an insane and almost fatal adventure. She had never wanted to see Ben again, but after returning to Albion, and reading her fathers goodbye letter, Victoria had had a change of heart, and of mindset. From then on, it had been sweet and loving between the two. Ben had started out by being very slow with the delicate relationship, he had almost lost Victoria once, and he was determined to hold onto her as tight as he could from now on. He brought Victoria flowers, wrote her poetry, even took her on dates, and Victoria had enjoyed every bit of it, until the time came to tell her family. Her father had already known, whether he approved or not, Reaver had told Victoria in his letter, that he would approve of whatever she desired in her life, and the industrialist disliked being hypocritical. Connie, Victoria's mother, was as optimistic as she ever was, but the princesses big brother had an almost hateful scowl on his face when Victoria had proudly announced to him that she and Ben were a couple. It was that look that he used to give her when she lived at the castle with him, the one that had made her run away so much in the first place. It was heartbreaking for Victoria. She had come so far with Logan, ever since the events that led them to Obsidian Keep had bound them closer than ever. Victoria had her family again, her thought to be dead mother, her non-existant mystery father, and now her brother and her were close again. But when she had told Logan about the relationship, he had given her that look, and refused to talk to her. His reaction had been so strong, that it was quickly the subject of the latest gossip around the castle: Was King Logan really disowning the young princess? Only Sir Walter and Jasper knew the truth. Victoria had refused to see her brother since, and she only kept in contact with Sir Walter. She would occasionally have her old babysitter and teacher over for tea and cookies, a tradition that her father had introduced her to. Walter had been so much of a prominent male figure in young Victoria's life, that she had even asked him once if he was her father when she was five, long before she had known any better. Walter had chuckled and replied with a simple "I wish." Victoria had no idea what it had ment, although as she grew older and learned of the ways of the heart, it was clear to her that Walter must have had strong feelings for her mother. Feelings that he had never made known most likely. If he were really her father, he would have been sitting atop the throne instead of Logan the whole time, she had told herself. Never in a million years would she have ever guessed that Reaver, the man working in the shadows of Bowerstone Industrial, under her brothers thumb, a man that she had been taught to despise from an early age, was really he. Oh, how she missed him and her mother so! Victoria wondered if she would ever see them again, now that they were finally reunited. But she knew that one day they would come back, at least to visit her and her brother. Victoria finished dressing in her new mini skirt and blouse, Ben had bought them in town for her as a gift. Victoria didn't care too much for dresses, at least on herself, but this particular mini skirt had short black pants under it, and so she found it an interesting yet practical outfit. She brushed her hair into its usual ponytail and carefully tied the knot with one of her beloved fathers old rags. It still baffled Victoria that he used to be a pirate. He was quite possibly the most sophisticated and proper man she had ever met, and pirates were so scruffy and nasty._ It's a good thing that he fell in love with mom. He would have never made it being a proper pompous pirate. _She thought with a small grin. She stepped carefully over her wolfdog Daisy. The black and white creature was still very much asleep on the marble floor. Victoria tiptoed well out of the room so not to wake Ben either, before putting on her new black boots. She had found them in her fathers closet, and guessed that the lover who had once worn them was not coming back now that Victorias mother was around. Victoria made her way down the stairs and into a large room that had a wheel and a pully. Victoria grabbed the pully and the doors swung shut behind her. It was time for her morning training. It no longer felt like a requirement put on her shoulders, like back at the castle with Walter. This was now something that she enjoyed. Her father had come by briefly for Victoria's 21st birthday and installed the up-grades to his old makeshift arena for her present, along with the handsome new pistol he had gotten her. While the old arena was a simple pit with an entry for the human prey and a second entry for the balverines her father fed, the new up-grade consisted of seven new openings or cages, each to house some of the most feared creatures in the world for Victorias entertainment and training. The original entry for the prey remained, although it was changed so that Victoria could lock it behind her to prevent the beasts from entering the rest of the manor, while allowing Victoria a means to come and go as she pleased. It had been quite a present. Victoria watched the wheel turn and turn and finally stop on the intricate carving of a hobbe, yet another up-grade. Reaver had only used the arena previously for balverines, so when he gave it to Victoria, her inventive father had installed that wheel, created and designed by evil monks in the east. He had explained to her that it would give her new game some pizzaz, and a sense of unexpected thrill. Victoria would never know what she would be fighting until the wheel stopped and the cage swung open. It was rather fun and exciting. She readied her cutlass as the first of the seven cages swung open. Three smelly hobbes hopped towards her, snot and slobber dripping from their hideous orifices. In a sort of gibberish, the first one charged her with it's clublike instrument. Victoria caught the creature in the stomach with her jagged cutlass, blood splattering her face as she did so. The next hobbe came at her just with claws, Victoria chopped off its hands and finished it with a quick stab to the neck. The last of the beasts took one look at its downed companions and tried to high-tail it back into the open cage.

"You're not getting away..." Victoria growled as she whipped out her brand new Dragonstomper .48, a gift from her father, and shot the last hobbe dead. She blew the smoke from the lovely gold and redwood pistol and then holstered it. A small smile danced across her lips as she recalled his words when she had first received the gun:

_"You and I have the same weapon now then." Victoria had stated. _

_"Yes, it will ease my mind to know that my daughter possesses the most powerful gun in Albion." _

_"I'll miss you father." Her father embraced her as a single tear escaped from her sad brown eyes._

_"I'm going to let you in on a little secret. When I use this gun, I'll be thinking of you each and every time. I want you to do the same Victoria. That way, it will feel like we've got each others back. It will help keep us close. I love you." _

Victoria winced at the memory. She really hoped that her parents would come home soon. But she knew that they would want her to be strong as she waited for them. Victoria had not yet received her shipment of balverines or sand furies, so her morning training was now complete. She had wished it was longer and more intense, but maybe Ben was awake now. Victoria wiped the sweat off her brow and made her way back to her bedchambers. Both Ben and Daisy were just getting up when she tiptoed inside the room. Daisy barked happily and almost knocked her mistress over at the mere sight of her presence. Victoria petted her and then looked at Ben, whom had just sat up in the bed. He looked over at Victoria and smiled sweetly, the stubble on his boyish face made him look particularly handsome in the mornings.

"Good morning Torri. Hows my warrior woman today?" Ben greeted sleepily. Victoria walked over to his side. She bent forward and gently kissed Ben's awaiting lips.

"I'm fine, I just finished my morning training."

"Really? Already? You're getting faster then. Thought it would take you at least an hour."

"I only had one cageful to fight today. My shipment hasn't arrived yet." Victoria explained. Ben shook his head.

"It just boggles the mind that you can just 'order' deadly monsters and then causally have them delivered right to your front door these days. I wonder what poor bastard actually has to go and box them up in the first place? That's one job I'd never want, I'll tell you that." He chuckled. Victoria sat down next to him.

"So, what do you think that we should do today?" She asked, tracing the stubble that covered his cheeks.

"Well I don't know about you, but I am sick of staying in all the time. I say we go out on a little trip, how about it?"

"That sounds great!" Victoria agreed. Daisy barked once before bounding atop the bed. She pressed her head between Ben and Victoria, craving their attention. Ben laughed as he grabbed Daisy and forced her down into the tangled sheets. He rubbed her belly vigorously.

"I know, I know! You wanna get the heck outta here too eh girl?" Daisy barked again and licked at Ben's hands as he continued to wrestle with her. Victoria watched them play.

"It would be good to relax a bit, where should we go?"

"How about Old Town? We could spend the day at the beach like we used to." Ben suggested. Victoria nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Ben edged in closer to the princess.

"Then, once the sun goes down, I'll show you this secret cove that I used to frequent."

"Secret cove?"

"You have to swim out to it aways, but its worth it. I used to take girls there, but not for a long time."Ben replied, a note of suggestiveness in his voice. Victoria looked at him, amazed.

"I see what you have in mind. You're so naughty Ben." Victoria commented. Ben just laughed.

"This coming from the daughter of Albion's biggest playboy? You're not exactly the innocent maiden type."

"You haven't seen anything yet Ben." Victoria replied, before pulling an unexpecting Ben down onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your majesty!" The thin general called to Logan from across the cavern. The king made his way over to him before replying.

"Yes? What is it Derek?"

"I belive we have reached the exit of the cave now." Derek replied, motioning towards a crumbled wall, where two solders were standing. A small but prominent flag of Albion stood between them. Logan stroked his goatee and nodded.

"Yes, this is it. Take your positions and on my signal, detonate." The solders all replied by either taking cover behind some rubble, or handing off the dynamite to the two guards who stood between the end of the cave and their fort. All the men were eager to breathe fresh air again. On three, the king raised his left arm and the two solders nodded and lit the fuse. They quickly ran behind some posts before the last of the fuse withered away. A loud BOOM rocked and echoed inside the cavern, but as the dust settled, the men found that their plan had worked, and rushed out of the newfound exit and into the safety and clean air of their fort. _Fort Fowl _was what Logan had named it, as a personal jab at when _The Cow and Corset in Bowerstone_ had been renamed _The Cock in Crown_ by the angry citizens whom he had been a tyrant to for so many years. After the events in Obsidian Keep, and the threat on Albion from Xaiver long over, Logan had had time to rectify all of his previous wrongs, and thankfully, the people had forgiven him. There had been a time or two when Logan feared that they would rebel and he would have a messy revolution to deal with, but other than a few stray rebels and traitors, it had never come to that. Things had gone back to the way they had been under his mother's rule, and all the kingdom had been at peace. Even the mercenaries and highwaymen had become fewer and rarer, ever since they had made that new amusement park out in Mistpeak. Logan had gone with the woman he was now involved with, Benjamina, a lovely, slightly excentric woman, who had a very daring sense of fun. Logan wondered how she was doing, they had split several months ago when it had become painfully obvious to the young king that she had been simply using him to get closer to his father:

_The crazed girl had jumped in Reaver's lap while he was visiting Logan at the castle for Victoria's birthday. The king was thankful that his mother had taken it so well, simply by replying, "Oh, I see that you've still got it darling." Reaver on the other hand, had been simply mortified, and had leapt up as if someone had just poured hot coals into his pants. _

_"I told you to stay away from me! What do you think a restraining order means?!" Benjimina had then simply looked up at the king and giggled those words that forever pierced his heart._

_"Thank you so much Logan! I finally got to sit on Reavies lap because of you!"_ The king shook the memories out of his head. This had all transpired about the time that Victoria had started getting serious about that traitor, Ben Finn.

"Why? Why doesn't anyone want to get serious about me? I'm the king! I have land and power and money, and I can be sweet and I even know how to cook! How many rulers can say that?! But no one will ever stay by my side..." His thoughts were cut short by a large hand coming down on his shoulder. Logan whirled around to see Walter's proud grey eyes gleaming. Even though his beard was unkempt from being at war so long, and now covered most of his mouth, Logan had no doubt that the old general was smiling.

"You did it! I just counted the men and we had far less casualties that expected, and your escape plan worked perfectly!"

"Thanks Walter..."

"What's the matter?" Logan sat down upon a nearby log.

"Nothing." The kings old mentor sensed otherwise.

"Is it about Victoria again sire?" Walter asked. Logan gave him a long hard scowl.

"I am the king! When I say nothing, it means do not press the matter further, do you understand Walter? Learn your place!" Logan yelled harshly. Walter frowned but decided to get up and give the young regent his space. They had just been through a tough battle and were still in the midst of a bloody war. Emotions and tensions tended to run high. But this was certainly very unlike the young man. Logan continued to sit and scowl, hardly happy with his victory. The thought of his sister in their father's old home with her pet and the man that she loved while he was out in an impossible war against a formidable foe made his blood boil. Jealousy was beginning to worm its way into the young kings heart, just as it had done before, when Victoria had the easy job of loafing around and running away while he was stuck with the pressure of ruling a kingdom. The siblings relationship had been going so well, the king hated the thought of it going south from here. As it was, Victoria hardly ever saw him anymore. She spent her days with that traitor or her wolfdog. Logan decided to dismiss the ill feelings for the moment, there was much more important matters to attend to. The enemy: a powerful force with great weapons advanced for the time. When they had first invaded Albion, Logan made the fatal mistake of charging blindly at the source, their fort in Mistpeak, where his last battle had recently taken place. To the kings horror, and that of his loyal men, the enemy possessed great numbers and even greater weapons. Cannons, bombs that fell from the sky like fireballs, even strange guns and swords that none of the solders had ever seen before. So far, Logan knew nothing about his foes except that they were extremely tough, and that they seemed bent on conquering Albion-by any means necessary. Logan stood and waltzed over to his higher ranked officers who were going over some battle stategies on a large wooden table.

"Your majesty!" The three saluted as their king stopped behind them. Logan dismissed them before taking a look at what they were working on.

"Whats this?" He asked, not very pleased to see yet another rush attack being planned. "We tried that already. Hundreds of my men will never see their homes or families again because of that boneheaded move!" Logan roared. The men seemed to cower and then hesitated before replying.

"If I may be so bold majesty, this is only phase one." The oldest man replied with the utmost respect. It was no secret that King Logan was not only completely miffed over how sourly the war was going, but that he also had personal demons that he was dealing with as well. Most of the solders suspected that it had to do with his disapproval of Victoria, but none would dare to say it, partly because of the obvious consequences, but also for the fact that no one except Logan could be sure what it was that troubled him so. Logan looked at the man who had spoken.

"Phase one? What else are you planning?" The men looked at each other with worried and unsure faces before replying.

"We were hoping that a telegram could be sent to your father. He's a world traveller, he might be able to tell us just who these foes are and he might have some idea on how to-"

"I have no idea where my father is at the moment!" Logan snapped. He hadn't seen Reaver since that unfortunate night when Benjimina had revealed the reason of her affections towards the young king. Reaver had said that he was going with Logan's mother, and did not know when he would be back. Connie had been thought dead for twenty years and it had torn his heart asunder. Having his sweet wife back had changed the heartless industrialist back to the noble man that Logan had grown up with. But knowing his father, there was no surefire way to know where he was at the moment, much less how to find him. Even if he could, when he was alone with Connie, nothing could tear Reaver away from her. The man who was addressing the king piped down for the moment. Logan locked eyes with the men circled around the table.

"You think that its going to be that easy? We are up against a foe to which the likes of this kingdom has never seen! They not only intend to take our beloved land for themselves, they intend to kill and destroy any who get in their way! Even if I could reach him, it would do little good. My father may be many things, but he is not a military leader!"

"Your majesty, we don't need him to lead us! You're the best leader we have." The third mans words filled Logan with a few drops of brief confidence. It was good to know that he was the only leader that his men would ever follow or respect. But still, the thought of Reaver coming home from paradise with Connie to help in some defeat-bound war seemed more than impossible.

"Majesty?" The second man's meek voice piped up. Logan turned and looked at the young man, barely older than his young sister.

"Yes Craig?" The king gave the young man permission to speak. Craig cleared his throat before continuing.

"...What if you asked Victora for help? She's a strong woman and a really great fighter." The others began to walk slowly away as the kings brow furrowed. Craig looked uneasy.

"She is a woman. Women do NOT fight in wars do you understand? She's also my little sister, and I would rather die that get her involved in this mess! How dare you!?" Craig began to pale under his leaders rage. Logan was lost in the fury of the thought of his sister. _She's not so great. Why does everyone love her and hate me? I am the king! _The aggravated Logan drew his sword on the young man, lost in his rage and loneliness. Walter's gravely voice boomed.

"Logan! Stop!" Logan looked down at the frightened Craig and then sheathed his blade slowly, the realization of what his hidden rage for Victoria had almost caused him to do. He stepped back from Craig, whom in turn let out a small moan of relief. Logan started back towards his cabin, when Walter ran up to him.

"What where you thinking?! He only asked a simple question, and you nearly killed him where he stood."

"He made a foolish request. Victoria is a woman. Women do not fight in wars no matter how good at combat they may be. Most can't even swing a blade, much less wage a battle." Logan retorted.

"Craig is more a boy than a man you know, he didn't know any better." Walter huffed. "What's gotten into you lately? You haven't been this ill-tempered and violent since your mother died." Logan spun around and locked eyes with his mentor.

"What did I tell you about learning your place? I have every right to kill whom I damn well want to, and that includes you Walter!"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, its a promise. Learn your place in this kingdom, or you'll hang." The king replied harshly. Walter stepped back and turned to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

The light of morning entered the window of the small cottage. Connie's blue eyes fluttered open like a butterfly as she woke to meet the new dawn. She felt the soft tender nuzzle of an all to familiar friend and she rolled over to meet the loving gaze of Lance, her wolfdog, his pure white fur catching the sun's rays making his coat gleam.

"Good morning boy! Did you sleep well?" Connie asked him. Lance yawned loudly as if to tell her that he still wanted to sleep some more. Connie chuckled at that.

"Your still such a lazy dog..." She patted him. Connie had begun to age, her long auburn hair was beginning to show slight streaks of grey and her brilliant blue eyes were beginning to lose their luster. She sat up eagerly as the cottage door swung open. In walked Reaver, he was dressed in woodsman clothes, a dead pheasant over his shoulder. Troublesome bounded in happily behind him, a small rabbit in her maw.

"Good morning my dear! I thought you and your best friend would never get up!" He teased.

"Nice to see you too darling." Connie smiled at her handsome husband. Although Reaver was still very youthful, it was beginning to be more apparent that his immortality was gone. His black hair showed a long grey streak along the side, and the heart-shaped scar he bared was also beginning to fade. The couple was beginning to age, although their love was just as strong as it had been 35 years earlier. Reaver set the dead fowl down upon a nearby table, and smiled lovingly to his dearest wife.

"Reaver my love! I see that you were successful in your morning hunt." Connie replied tiredly. Lance charged over and covered his mate with kisses. Then the white wolfdog leapt upon Reaver and howled a jolly hello. Reaver smiled and patted the animal before gently pushing him aside. He then proceeded to come towards Connie, a happy look on his face. He climbed into the bed and greeted his lovely wife with a tender kiss. Connie leaned in to him, and he embraced her warmly. Once the kiss had been broken, Reaver looked into the eyes of his wife.

"It's nice to see you. I do hope you slept well my dear." Connie blushed and replied.

"Yes, I just woke up actually. I had a nice dream. We were on a big ship, dancing atop the deck in the moonlight." Reaver closed his eyes, reminiscing. He was a lot younger back in those days, his hair was chestnut-brown and soft, his eyes were a piercing green, like that of a ferocious dragon, even his motions and poise had been sharper. But it hadn't been real youth, he had been an empty husk of a dead man. He had died long ago, only to be brought back by the blue-eyed angel which sat before him now.

"That sounds lovely." Was all that Reaver could say. Connie stretched again before lying back into Reaver's arms. He stroked her hair lovingly as she came to a rest with her head in his lap.

"Reaver?" She finally asked him. Reaver looked down at her.

"Yes my sweet darling?"

"I'm worried about the kids, and the war. Do you think that their alright?"

"Logan is a sensible king, and Victoria is a feisty young lass. I'm sure that their fine." Reaver smiled at his wifes concern for their two adult children. Troublesome and Lance were by the table where the dead pheasant had been left. The two dogs were eyeing it hungrily. Reaver stood up.

"I had better tend to the bird before they do." He mused. Connie chuckled and looked at the two pets.

"Lance! Troublesome! Come on outside with me, I'll feed you then." Connie called the two as she walked towards the front door of the cottage. The air was fresh and cool, and a breeze blew Connie's long hair in front of her eyes. She wiped the stray strands out of her face and headed over to a small shed, and opened it. There were large bags of Reaver Industries dog chow inside, Greasy Kibblez, and Connie scooped out a generous helping into each of the two dog's bowls. Lance was the first to chow down, followed by a more discerning Troublesome. She didn't seem to care too much for dog food.

"What's the matter girl? Your daddy made this in one of his factories. Don't you like it?" Connie asked the wolf. Troublesome huffed and then hesitantly took a small nibble of the food. By the time she decided to dig in, Lance was already finished. He barked happily before running off into the woods that surrounded the cottage. Connie called after him as she watched him go.

"Don't stray too far boy!" She called out to the white speck in the distance. Reaver chuckled as he emerged from the cottage, the pheasant now fully plucked.

"He'll be just fine. It will be good for him to run off some of that exuberance."

"Your right. I just worry is all." Connie smiled. Reaver placed the fowl's long skinny neck on the chopping block and picked up a nearby axe. He cut the dead birds head off in one clean swipe, and then headed back inside. Troublesome grabbed the discarded head and began to chew on it. Connie looked away and decided to follow Reaver back in as she heard the sickening crunching sounds. Reaver had set the bird upon the table again. He had carefully plucked it over a window, and not a single feather remained inside. Connie moved in and took a thick knife and split the bird down the middle. She then began to gut it. Reaver sat down next to her and watched her work. Most women he had met fainted at the sight of blood. But an ex female hero like his Connie was used to it. She ripped out the birds organs and chopped off the feet. She did so as if she were slaying a hobbe or dispatching a beetle. Connie made the simple act of gutting and stuffing a pheasant somewhat arousing to Reaver. It reminded him of when the two would adventure together and kill the many enemies that threatened their shared land. Ah, such beautiful memories! Reaver stood again, and walked around to Connie's back. He put his face into her warm locks and inhaled her soft floral scent. The air from his nostrils on the nape of her neck sent a short chill down Connie's spine, causing her to jump.

"Oh Reaver..." She smiled at her husband over her shoulder. "Your such a tease..." Reaver grinned his wolfish grin as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"It's not teasing my dear, if my intentions are to be seen through to the end..." He purred in her ear. Connie felt her face blush and she hurried to finish stuffing the pheasant. Connie had prepared a bread and vegetable stuffing for the bird, wetted slightly with the brough made from the pheasants liver and heart boiled down in water. She set the prepped dinner in the oven and then cleaned her hands. When she finished, Reaver was there beside her, waiting.

"I cannot wait my dear." He grinned towards his wife.

"Reaver dear, the bird will take about two hours to cook, if your that hungry, I'll go ahead and make you a sandwich, or how about a slice of apple pie hmmm?" Connie coaxed. Reaver shook his head and advanced closer.

"No no no no, I meant, I cannot wait-for you." He purred, the flame of passion he had for Connie had never diminished. She was the only woman that could keep him satisfied. She was his true love. Connie playfully backed away, a glint of adventure in her eyes as she darted around the room, with Reaver in hot pursuit.

"You cannot run from me, my little sparrow, the cat always gets his bird in the end." Reaver mused, calling Connie by her old nickname. Connie continued around the room.

"Not if I fly away, my dear cat." She teased him.

"Fly as high as you like my sweet Connie, but I shall climb to the highest tree and wait patiently for you to grow tired and come to me." Connie giggled as she hid behind a chair. Reaver was growing aroused at his little darlings game of chase. He decided to play just a bit longer before winning.

"Hmmm? Where did my delicious looking sparrow fly off to? This kitty is getting very hungry..." Connie fought back her giddiness and continued to lay low. Reaver of course, knew just where she was. He pounced upon her, taking the unsuspecting Connie up in his strong arms. Then, he gently set her atop the bed, and leaned in to kiss her. "You're indeed fast my darling, but not fast enough to outfox the Hero of Skill." Connie closed her eyes and blushed.

"Maybe it takes another fox to outsmart you."

"Oh, so now you're a fox eh? My Connie, you're just a living menagerie arn't you now?" Reaver chuckled.

"Your own personal menagerie my darling, care to take a tour?" Connie smiled suggestively. Reaver wasted no time in taking her up on the offer.

"They escaped via a hand-dug tunnel to the west sir." The general explained to his captain. The man had a sour expression on his hard face.

"Damn, I was hoping to crush those weak Albionites where they stood. Why must they always scatter and scurry like the pathetic insects they are?" His rhetorical question was answered by the general concluding his report.

"We think that they blasted the said tunnel with dynamite , but we are still unsure to where it leads." The captain sat up straight in his armchair.

"You are to track them down, send in spies to their camp, anything that you must do. Their king is among them. If we can get him, then the whole of Albion falls right into my hand. This land is rich and fertile, verdant, and offers endless possibilities. Its nothing short of a horrific crime to have it populated by these filthy, materialistic simpletons. That is why I must take control of Albion no matter what the cost. You saw how unprepared they were for these last few battles? They are still living in the past, crossbows and puny guns? Is that their idea of war artillery?!" The captain ranted angrily. His hatred towards the people of Albion ran deep.

"Captain Reinhart! We found it!" Another general burst into the room and cried. Reinhart glowered over to the man who had interrupted his important meeting.

"It better be what I specifically asked your men to find, or else I shall put you through so much pain, that even your grandchildren will pale in agony." The captain threatened. The general shakily bowed and then two solders dressed in black and silver entered, holding a small metal jewelry box. Reinhart took the box and opened it. Inside, was a golden circular seal, with blue will lines decorating it on either side. It pulsed with energy, similar to that of a heartbeat. Reinhart's grey lips parted as he began to smile at the ancient treasure.

"The guild seal." He turned to the general who had brought it to him. "And you're sure this one was hers?" The general nodded.

"Yes. It was taken from Castle Fairfax. Since the king is here with his troops, it wasn't all that difficult to steal."

"This is going to be very useful indeed. How many guards got between you and this lovely little obje'dart?" Reinhart sneered.

"Three."

"Three?! That's it? Where were the others?" Reinhart's interest was indeed growing.

"We don't know sir, probably out front, or on the beat is all I can guess."

"Then that settles it. Gentleman, we are to pull out tonight! We have a castle to take over!"


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria, Ben, and Daisy headed through the throngs of people down towards the beach. It was summer in Albion, and there were various insects and wildlife out and about in the pleasantly warm weather. Victoria kicked a small pebble as she walked. The princess was happy to be with her new small family, as lately she had been feeling very lonely. Victoria subconsciously stroked the serpentine gold dragon on the pistol her beloved father had given her. She was still getting used to using it. Victoria had always fancied herself better with a blade, she still had the cutlass she had bought while running away with her best friend Andrea so long ago. But she had been throwing herself into her morning training in order to improve her marksmanship as well. She wanted to impress her father the next time she saw him. The two had only met last year, but from that moment onward, both Reaver and Victoria had known that they shared a very special bond. She loved her father, and no amount of gossip or ill-will that she so commonly ran across from the townsfolk could ever taint her opinions of him. To her, he was the greatest man that ever lived, he was smart, funny, and she could tell that he cared deeply for her. Victoria cleared her throat to keep the lump inside from rising into a sob. _He'll be back, so will mum and Logan and Walter. I just have to have faith. Still, if Ben and Daisy weren't by my side, I'm almost certain that I would die of loneliness. _It was ironic: Victoria had always wanted her space, always been so independent, yet now, she was feeling almost needy. Ben glanced down at Victoria as they continued to walk. She had her head down, and though the strands of light blonde hair were covering most of her pale cheeks, Ben could tell that she was upset. He stopped and placed a firm, yet loving hand on her shoulder, causing the princess to look up into his awaiting hazel eyes.

"Whats the matter princess? Why so glum?" Victoria sighed as a small smile rose from her persistent frown.

"I just miss everyone is all. Father and mother have been gone for six months now, and right before Logan left we had that awful fight. I just feel bad about it. About everything." Ben's face grew as sad as the woman he loved, but his playful eyes soon began to sparkle as they often did when the handsome rogue had a plan. His caring expression made Victoria feel better before he even began to speak.

"Victoria, whatever happened that day, back at the castle with Logan, I'm sure that it will work itself out in the end. Siblings fight constantly, yet they always make up at some point. You should have seen me and my brothers." He chuckled.

"I'll bet that you had some bad arguments, with there being four of you and all." Victoria added.

"Yes, but we had some pretty great times as well. Like the time that my oldest brother and I-" Ben suddenly stopped short and looked away, clearing his throat. Victoria leaned in closer, curious as to what had happened.

"Ben? Are you alright?" She asked. Ben looked back at her, and smiled sadly.

"Yes, It's just a painful memory is all. But enough about me, today is about us, and look! There's the beach!" As she caught a whiff of fresh, salty air, Daisy pawed Victoria's exposed knee. Victoria looked down into the wolfdogs big brown eyes and smiled.

"Go ahead, its ok." Victoria patted the dogs fur. It was shorter and denser in the spring and summer, but it still had the obvious wooly undercoat that marked Daisy as part wolf. Victoria loved how her fur felt. Daisy ruffed once before rushing off towards the shoreline, looking over her shoulder to see if the two humans were following her. Victoria and Ben both laughed and walked down to were their pet was now frolicking in and out of the choppy surf. Bowerstone Old Town was full of people, as it often was in the warmer months. Villagers looked forward to getting out of their depressing abodes and into the warm sun of the seashore, or grab up the many discounts that the friendly shopkeepers offered. Victoria pawed through her coin purse, she had more than enough for food, but decided to worry about shopping later. She rushed into the tide and playfully swatted water at Ben.

"Looks like somebody is feeling better." The young man replied before splashing her back. Victoria giggled and chased Daisy along the beach. The three stayed and played all afternoon in the warm sun, and afterwords, Victoria headed off towards the food stalls to do some last minute shopping before they closed for the night.

Victoria's clothing and hair were still damp from the beach. She pulled free the crimson tie and let her wet hair fall in waves down past her shoulders. She figured that it would dry faster that way. She stuffed the tie into her jeans pocket and picked up a shiny red apple from the food stall. Just then, she heard a loud explosion coming from the north. Victoria and seemingly everyone else in the town square looked up and saw smoke rising from the castle. Horror gripped Victoria's heart and shined like beacons in her eyes. Castle Fairfax was under attack! While her frantic mind fought to comprehend both what to do and what was happening, a scream rose from the crowd of villagers. Everything from that moment on happened so quickly. Victoria felt frozen as she watched wave after wave of town gaurds run towards the center of town, and then as several frightening men in silver and black armor struck them down with dangerous ease. Before long, the invaders had won. Panic was well advanced within the normally peaceful shopping area. Victoria seemed to be the only one not running in fear. She didn't even see the solider who was coming right towards her. Shock had both blinded and paralyzed the young princess. A silver and black clad man charged her, his thick axe drawn. In a flash of tan and brown, Victoria was swept off her feet just in time. She opened her eyes to see Ben as he pulled her into a nearby alleyway. He had a look of concern on his face.

"Benjamin! How did you-" He quickly put his hand over Victoria's mouth to keep her from attracting attention to their hiding place.

"Shhhhh! Keep still and don't make a sound." Ben instructed firmly. Victoria locked eyes with her adventurous beau. Daisy was poised for action, keeping a sharp eye on each of the armored men as they progressed through Bowerstone Old Town, slaughtering everyone who hadn't been fortunate to get away in time. As the last of the solders marched off towards Bowerstone Market, Ben lifted his hand from Victoria's mouth, a signal that she could talk again. She did so instantly. She had seen everything, and was both scared and confused.

"What's going on here? She asked.

"Horror Blades." Ben whispered in disbelief.

"Horror Blades!? Who are they?"

"The Horror Blades are a dark sect dedicated to the destruction of Albion." He replied.

"The destruction of Albion?" Victoria inquired.

"Yes. They first came to light about six years ago. Farmers found their perfectly healthy livestock slaughtered, and their crops tainted with poison. Local guards and detectives eventually tracked the criminals back to their leader, who shamelessly admitted to causing the upheaval."

"Why would he target livestock and crops?" Victoria asked.

"Because in small farming communities, those are among the only sources of food that the villagers have. Take them away, and it leads to disease, famine, and outbreaks of violence and theft. My guess is that the Horror Blades were trying to make their wickedness known by killing off the locals in the worst ways. Very few would stoop to the level of starving people and causing violence between normally peaceful neighbors. The very thought makes my skin crawl." Ben shivered involuntarily. Victoria was silent for a while, before piping up again.

"You said that the guards found the leader of the group right? What ever happened to him?"

"He was arrested and sent to Ravenscar Keep. He was on death row, but he vanished from his cell the next day without even opening the cell door." Victoria heaved a deep sigh. It seemed creepy that someone could escape from Ravenscar Keep so easily. The prison reserved for the most dangerous criminals in the land was as secure and guarded as could be. How could someone just disappear from there so easily? It was impossible, or at least so she thought.

"What was his name?" Victoria asked.

"Reinhart. He had no last name, as far as we were told. It's rumored that he's from a long line of warlocks and will users, many of which refuse to go by any last names. Their type like to keep things short and sweet. But what do I know? I'm no hero." Ben chuckled.

"Well you're a hero in my eyes." Victoria kissed his cheek. Ben smiled down at her, she was still in his arms.

"Victoria. We need to head back to the manor. Those people are dangerous. From there, we'll take the monorail back to Mistpeak. That's where your brother and his troops are, and they need to know about this."


	6. Chapter 6

The king was mulling over yet another complicated battle plan.

"No, we tried that already, and our artillery is still far too weak. Hmmm, anything else Sampson?" General Sampson shook his head.

"My king, I haven't been able to come up with a strategy that would spare us casualties yet make a huge mark on enemy troops. They are just too advanced for us I fear." Logan glowered at him.

"That type of attitude will only_ ensure _that Albion is taken over by these black cloaked monsters. Is that really what you want? Is that what countless men and heros of old died to achieve?" The king was growing more impatient with his men, and more annoyed at his personal life by the day. When was the last time that he had ever been loved? Sexually, it had been three months ago, as there weren't many woman in the middle of nowhere. But in the heart, truth be told, Logan was unsure if anyone had ever loved him there. It truly was a curse, being rich, being a regent. He had everything, and everyone. But he was also doomed. Doomed to never know if the women that he loved had loved him for himself or for his money and power. And just when he had thought that he had found the one, the woman that would eventually become his queen, Logan found himself stabbed in the back. Such was the case with Benjimina. Yet his kid sister had found love almost instantly. A simple friendship that had blossomed into something radiant and passionate. Logan growled under his breath.

"Is something the matter majesty?" Sampson asked. Logan glared at his general.

"Yes something is wrong! You and your men make the absolute worst battle plans that I have ever seen! Now come up with something that will work by tomorrow, or else find yourself some good sturdy rope to hang on!" The king threatened and then stormed away, knocking over the map table in his blind rage. Logan walked to the entrance of his fort.

"Raise the gate!" He ordered. The solders did as they were bade, and the king walked out into the cold snow of Mistpeak. He walked a good hundred yards from the fort, nary a care of the danger that such a mindless move presented. Logan reached an old tree stump, a remnant from when he had instructed his father to log the Mistpeak mountains. Logan plopped down upon the stump with a deep sigh.

"What does Victoria have that I don't anyway? She was always the favorite with mum, and now that fathers met her, he spoils her rotten. What do I get in return? Nothing!" The king sulked and muttered. A small white fox curiously popped her head out of her winter burrow and looked at the strange human who was within her realm. A bluebird sang high-pitched notes in the pine tree overhead, and in the distance, Logan could hear the wild music of wolves howling. The world seemed to be at peace, comfortable in its own element, the only thing that seemed to be amiss was the most powerful man in it: Logan.

"I'm the king damn it! I can have whatever I want. Victoria's just a spoiled little princess, why do I let her fortune with Ben bother me so much?" He asked aloud. He was happy that Walter wasn't around to hear him. The kings old mentor would have been all over him for such a comment. "Walter needs to learn to keep his thoughts to himself..." Logan added with a huff. The day was crisp and the sky an unnatural shade of blue, almost a light purple. The virgin snow glistened before the king, and the pine trees waved lazily in the cold breeze. _I could get a queen whenever I want to. I'm not really that lonely anyway. Besides, women do tend to be bossy and annoying. _Logan chuckled, thinking of his sister. He was lost in thought, and so he didn't hear the sounds of paw prints upon the snow.

"Logan!" A familiar voice jarred the king from his private thoughts. He looked up to see his sister, her boyfriend, and Daisy.

"Sister! What on earth are you doing here? A war is no place for a young girl." He shot Ben a poisonous glare. "Or a traitor."

"Logan!" Victoria protested, but the king ignored her and rose to his feet. "Quiet Victoria, this doesn't concern you." He advanced on Ben, and the rogue in turn locked eyes bravely with his king. "I should have had you executed for what you did. The entire nation nearly crumbled, thanks to the information that you provided that filthy rebel!"

"Your majesty, I know what I did was wrong, but it was a mistake. I never intended to help the Bowerstone Resistance, I swear!"

"Men like you disgust me Finn. Seemingly good, trustworthy solders that turn traitor right when you least expect it. You bring new meaning to the term 'sleeping with the enemy'." Ben blushed, embarrassed by the irony of the comment.

"Logan! Will you please stop? There's a reason that we came here after all. Castle Fairfax has been attacked." Victoria intervened. Logan's heart stopped.

"What?! But how?" Before either Ben nor Victoria could answer, a trumpet blared from Fort Fowl. The three turned and Logan ran as fast as he could back to the fort wall. A skinny man called down to the king.

"Your Majesty! It would appear that the enemy has pulled out sire!" The kings eyes narrowed. _They must have decided to secure the castle while the majority of my solders and I were away. _Without warning, Logan lunged at Ben.

"How would you know all that, traitor?" He growled, placing a sharp dagger close against Ben's throat. Victoria stepped forward, bravely placing her own hand between the dagger and her beloveds neck.

"Logan stop! Ben had nothing to do with any of this! He and I were at the beach in Old Town, when they came. He saved my life, you should be grateful to him!" She explained. Logan turned to Ben.

"Is this true?"

"Yes my king, it is." Ben answered, his throat starting to bleed. Logan withdrew his dagger and Ben grabbed at his neck. Victoria quickly retrieved one of her trusty red rags and tied it tightly to his wound, eager to stop the flow of blood. The king looked off towards his fort.

"Welcome Sister, Ben, to Fort Fowl. Now, lets go inside and figure out whats to be done about this mess."

Victoria had never been inside of a fort before. No woman was allowed, except the queen if she so wished to. Warfare was reserved for men and boys, it was deemed too dangerous for females. Victoria had even asked her brother if she could come along, she was amazing with her weapons after all. But when he had refused, she had instead offered some health potions for the solders. Now she found herself involved, however short, and it made her anxious and excited. Ben looked around excitedly. Memories of when he served in Mourningwood came flooding back to him, as the smell of gunpowder filled his senses. Daisy sniffed the dirt floor of the fort curiously as Logan continued to lead the way, without saying a word. He seemed to explode when they finally reached the map table, where Walter was standing.

"Sir Walter Beck! Summon the men. Castle Fairfax has been attacked." All eyes went from the king to the robust man in burgundy. Even Walter looked surprised.

"Your majesty? What are you saying?" He asked. Logan pointed towards Ben and Victoria, never breaking his stare from Walter. As his eyes followed Logan's direction, Walter couldn't help but smile upon seeing the young princess and Ben.

"Picked a right awful time to re-join the army!" He boomed as he headed over and hugged his old friend.

"It's great to see you too Wally." Walter nodded and turned to the princess. His eyes widened at how much she had indeed matured over the last six months.

"And hello to you Victoria. Just had to join the good fight, you're becoming more like your mother every day."

"Excuse me? But Castle Fairfax has been attacked. Can we please go back to the main focus?" The king interrupted. Walter cleared his throat.

"Your absolutely right majesty, I'm sorry. I just got a bit distracted."

"We can afford no such distractions, now ready your men for an emergency meeting."

"Right away sire."

Victoria had never been so concerned about her brother. He had done so many things to her, treated her like a child, and kept her locked away in the castle. But despite those things, it was certainly not like Logan to act so rashly. Even when he did do something brash, he usually had good reason to, though few ever saw the reason at the time. But Victoria knew him very well, they were siblings, and what bothered her more than anything was the complete lack of control, and the shaky rage in his tone when her brother had brought the dagger out on Ben. Something was wrong.

"Ben? Are you ok? How's your neck feeling?" Victoria strode over and sat down next to him on a pile of sandbags.

"Thanks for checking on me Victoria, I'm fine now." He replied.

"I didn't see that coming. My brother really lost it today. I wonder what happened?" The princess continued.

"You know him better than I, why don't you tell me?" Ben continued to stare up at the starry night sky.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that Logan would have usually been grateful for my safety. Even if you disobeyed him in the past, he would have forgiven you for it. Because you saved my life. But he tried to kill. Last year, he would have acted completely differently." Ben put his hand onto Victoria's.

"I know." A hawk screamed overhead, prompting Victoria to gaze upward. She blew a stray strand on blonde hair away from her eyes. "Victoria. Did Walter ever mention me before to you?" Ben asked. Victoria thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"No, he mainly told me old stories or trained me. Why?" Ben looked at her and paused briefly before responding.

"Before I met Page, I was a respected and loyal soldier of Albion. I still consider myself to be a good soldier, to be a good man." He looked up at the sky again, lost in thought. "It's funny how you can know who you are in your heart, and yet it never seems to come across to anyone else."

"I know exactly what you mean. Before I met you, everyone saw me as a disobedient princess, and nothing more. You were the only one to take me for who I really am inside." Ben wrapped his strong arms around Victoria.

"Sometimes the obvious things can be the hardest to see."


	7. Chapter 7

Logan watched his sister and her lover from afar, a look of longing in his brown eyes and a surge of jealousy in his heart. He quickly turned away. The young king had never regretted anything that he had done in his corrupt reign, but letting his sister date Ben Finn was a serious mistake. Despite what Walter said about Ben, nothing could wipe the young man's slate clean in the kings eyes. He had granted the leader of the Bowerstone Resistance valuable access to top-secret letters and military tactics. Accident or not, Ben was still a traitor, and Logan now wished more than ever that he had ended the ex-soilder once and for all. Then, as he paced the outpost, a dark idea came to his troubled mind. The kings frown turned into a cunning smile. _I could just do it here. Let Victoria see what happens to traitors under my reign._ As much as he wanted to end the young man who was causing him so much jealousy, Logan knew in the long run it wouldn't be a wise idea. He had almost lost Victoria once, and having Ben killed would be a way to ensure that he would never see his sister again. Not to mention what kind of message it had sent to his men, with morale already low and the troops tired and weak, Logan wondered if they would have the energy or the get-go to secure Castle Fairfax again.

Later that evening, after dinner, the soilders, generals, Logan, Victoria, and Ben all sat huddled around the central fire, discussing the battle plan. Walter and another general, named Sampson, were rallying the troops for the surprise attack to take back the castle. It had been planned for dawn the next day.

"Ok, Freddrick, Christian. You two will lead off towards the back gate. We'll need pullies and ropes to hoist you and your equipment up and over the south wall, but after you two are up there, you need only to open the gate for the rest of us." Walter explained.

"But what if they have us outnumbered? What if we fail to even climb half way up the wall without being detected?" Freddrick asked worriedly.

"What ifs do not win a battle private. Only hard work, perseverance, and a dash of luck is the recipe for a good solid win." General Sampson replied. Some of the men began to shake their heads and mutter amongst themselves. Sampson got red in the face and slammed his hand down upon the map table.

"What is more important to you men? Losing your lives or losing your country?" He bellowed.

"With your plan we could lose Albion and still end up being killed." Christian sneered sourly. Some of the other men nodded agreement. Even Walter looked worried. The seige had happened so fast, that the attack felt rushed and sloppy. But it was their only chance at saving their kingdom from the grip of the Horror Blades. One of the younger soilders, a boy of barely 15 named William spoke up.

"How is it death worthy just because you generals haven't worked out a good plan yet?"

"Your still a child, keep your uneducated opinions to yourself!" Sampson barked.

"But sir-" William pleaded.

"That's an order soilder!" Finally, the young man fell silent, but not before almost every other man sitting around the same table had begun to question the rushed plan. As the murmurs began to rise into heated arguments, Ben broke the riot with a loud whistle. The men all perked up and locked eyes with the ex-soilder.

"A good man once taught me how to be a soilder. Before then, I was little more than a common criminal. It was through my eye-opening service in the royal guard that I learned of the things that really matter. My loyal mentor; he was a loyal servant to the crown and to his country. He lost his life for this great land, as have so many others before him. I know that this sudden seige has had an impact on us all, myself included. But while we have our different viewpoints, there is one thing that I am sure that we will all agree on. None of us would ever want to see Castle Fairfax under control of anyone other than an Albionite! Tomorrow, when we take back what is rightfully ours, lets all try our very best, not just for King Logan, not just for our castle, but for our future and the future of every other person in Albion!" A cheer rose up from the men. Victoria embraced Ben, proud of him. His speech had reignited the fire in their hearts, and they were now ready to finish the war.

"Attention!" General Owen roared at the soilders. The men all stood straight and expressionless, awaiting further commands. It was still very early and everyone was both tired and nervous, a bad combination. Victoria rubbed her eyes as she struggled to pry herself from her sleeping mat. Ben was already dressed in his old soilder uniform. He was having a cup of strong coffee and had his boots propped up upon a wooden table, which had been ravaged by the elements. His eyes gleamed as he caught sight of Victoria.

"Well good morning sleepy head! Look who's the last one out of bed for once." Ben mused as the princess plopped down into the chair beside him.

"How come your up already?"

"Kinda hard to sleep when you know that you might be getting your brains blown out in the morning."

"I'll bet." Victoria smiled. "So, how does it feel to be back in the army?"

"It's as if nothing had ever changed. Except you of course." He replied.

"Ben? Do you think that we have a chance? To win this battle I mean." Ben finished his coffee and squeezed his eyes shut at the bitter taste.

"Well, you know what they say, if you don't try then the battle is already lost." Victoria nodded. It wasn't quite the answer that she was hoping for. The usually optimistic Ben Finn was acting more serious than she had ever seen him before. But she knew that his words were indeed true, and that bothered her the most.

"I'm gonna go and see if Logan is ready yet." The princess replied, eager to get her mind off the possible defeat.

"Ok. I'll come and get you up when we're ready to go." Ben told her. Victoria stood and brushed herself off before walking over to get some coffee. Daisy followed and Victoria tossed her a stale piece of jerky from the other nights dinner. After downing the less-than-satisfing beverage, Victoria walked off towards her brothers cabin. She was worried about the impending battle, but also deeply concerned about Logan. Something big was at his back, and Victoria wanted to keep the lines of communication open. She had nearly lost him once, and she didn't want to fight with him ever again. Hopefully, in time, his hatred towards Ben would fade as well. Victoria knocked thrice on the kings cabin door, but to no avail. Victoria shrugged and turned the doorknob. It was open. Logan was inside, sipping coffee in an armchair and looking through an old book. His back was facing her, and she closed the door silently. Victoria walked closer, curious as to what had her brother's attention piqued. Then she saw just what it was. It was an old photo album of some kind. Victoria leaned in closer and was shocked to see that it held photos of her own family. Upon the specific dog-eared page that Logan was staring at, was a family photo. There stood her mother in a radiant green ball gown, and her father in his industrialist uniform. But what shocked her the most were the children in the picture. Logan was there of course, but there was another child. A young boy, roughly five. Reaver had him held high in his arms, and Victoria could not overlook the proud smile on his face. _I don't think that I have ever seen father smile that way before..._She thought. The boy had deep auburn locks and wily green eyes. _Who is he? Friend of the family maybe? _Victoria thought. _But then why is father holding him? And why is he in with our family pictures? _Her brother looked up and jumped when he saw Victoria standing behind him. He quickly closed the album and stood up.

"Victoria! What are you doing in here? This is my cabin!" He hollered. Victoria took a step back.

"Logan, I just came to ask what I could do to help out today." Logan shoved the album under his armchair. "Who was that other boy in the picture? I've never seen him before, was he your friend at some point?" She asked.

"He's nobody. Now get out of my cabin!" The king roared. Victoria reluctantly turned and exited. _That was weird! What would Logan be trying to hide? It was just an old photo. Why was he so mad about me seeing it? _She thought, still shaken up from her brothers outburst. Victoria decided to put it out of her head and go and talk to one of the generals about the battle. Logan watched her leave out of his window, then he locked the door and slowly pulled out the album from under the chair. He gingerly wiped the dust from its cover and thumbed back to the page with the photo on it. A proud yet sorrowful smile filled his face.

"This is for you. I'll never be the king that you would have been, but I will try." The king then closed the album again and wiped his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

The king signaled for the fort gate to be raised and then stepped out once again into the wilderness of Mistpeak. He walked over to his usual tree stump and sat down. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out his pipe, then filled and lit it. Logan took a long puff as he pondered what lay ahead of him. The Horror Blades were now in his castle, and they had done so with nary a moments notice._ How could I have been so careless? I have been king for so long, how could I have allowed my castle to fall so easily?_ Logan watched as the smoke from his pipe danced and swirled across the velvety blue sky. It was always so peaceful in Mistpeak, at least until the war had begun. _When did it all begin?_ The Horror Blades had been a well-established organization in Albion. But they were so dangerous and secretive, that their whereabouts were kept between the king and the military alone, in order to prevent panic amongst the masses. But other than the slaughtering of livestock and the poisoning of crops, the Horror Blades hadn't really become a national threat until their infamous leader had escaped from Ravenscar Keep. little was known about the man, but Logan had heard enough to lock him up for the rest of his life. It still baffled the young king that a prisoner could escape from his top-security prison so easily. Logan wasn't looking forward to facing the man in combat. If he was strategic enough to break out of the best jail in the country, _and _best the king in almost every battle, then what was he going to be like in a face to face confrontation? Logan decided not to think about it for the moment. It was now mid-morning, but due to his generals latest report, the troops would not be able to depart for Castle Fairfax for a good long while yet, much to Logan's dismay. Casualties had been high this month, this week even. And the troops were dangerously low on artillery. Wounded men and low ammunition was a very bad combination, so Logan had ordered his men to just dig in and try to last a bit longer. He disliked the idea of his castle being under the reign of such an evil foe, but if he ordered an attack today, as planned, the chances of winning would be slim indeed. The king adjusted his position upon the log, his heavy boots crunched deeper into the white snow as he did so. From afar, Logan could hear the sounds of his men. They were laughing and talking loudly, obviously both annoyed and relived that they would not be rushing into battle today. Then, he heard something else. Logan put his pipe out and strained to listen. His eyes widened when he finally recognized the sound. Someone was calling for help! He hopped off the log and cupped his hand around his ear, trying to get a position of the desperate cries. They appeared to be coming from higher up the mountain. Logan raced off, adamant to save the source. He found it in a small indent in the mountain. A shallow cave was housing a wounded girl. She had a bloody looking gash on her left arm, and Logan realized instantly that she was badly hurt. Carefully, he stepped down into the narrow crevice.

"Miss? What happened to you?" He asked as he inched ever closer towards the girl. The woman looked up at him, fear and pain awash in her green eyes. When she spotted his sword, she shrieked.

"No! Please don't kill me!" She begged. Logan crouched down, hoping that way she wouldn't interpret him as a threat.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you. I heard your cries and came to rescue you." He explained. The girl scooted away as best she could, though her wounded arm and the lack of room in the crevice made it difficult.

"Y-you mean that you're not one of those black knights?" She stuttered.

"No, I'm King Logan. My men and I have been fighting those knights for quite a while now." He scooted in next to her. The girl seemed to calm down. Logan took a closer look at her arm. It was twisted at an odd angle. From the looks of it, he guessed that it was badly broken. "What happened to your arm?" He asked.

"I was hiking in the mountains when I took a rather nasty fall." She replied. The girl tried to straighten her posture in the presence of her king. Logan shook his head and touched her shoulder gently.

"That's not necessary, you're hurt." He was touched by her politeness. Even though her arm had to be surging with pain, she was still willing to show her king respect. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Eve. Pleased to meet you your majesty." She smiled. Logan smiled as well.

"Please, call me Logan.

The young soilder atop the lookout post was drifting in and out of sleep, when he heard his kings voice boom.

"Open the gate!" The man jumped up and pulled the levy that controlled the huge wooden gates to Fort Fowl. Logan stepped in, carrying Eve. Almost instantly, soilders and generals alike began to swarm around their ruler and the injured girl. Logan stepped past them all, he had only one thing on his mind. Getting treatment for the womans broken arm.

"Walter! Take this woman to the first aid cabin. I think she has a broken arm." Walter approached and eyed Eve curiously.

"My, aren't you a lucky one miss! Here, we'll get you patched up as quick as a wink." The old general remarked. He took Eve from Logan's arms and carried her away towards a large cabin at the west end of the fort. Victoria, distracted by the commotion, came up to the king.

"Brother? What just happened? Who was that?" Victoria asked. Logan looked away.

"I found her this morning during my morning smoke. She was hiking and fell down the mountain, breaking her arm in the process."

"Is she gonna be alright?" Victoria continued. Logan looked off towards the first aid cabin.

"I do hope so."


	9. Chapter 9

The sky was turning a hazy grey overhead, a sign of the coming rains that would flood the valley with frigid waters. Victoria had just finished feeding Daisy when she felt the first of many drops fall upon her cheek.

"Daisy! Come on girl, let's get inside before we both get soaked." Daisy woofed once before following the princess into one of the many large cabins around the fort. There were five to be exact in the vicinity of Fort Fowl. Four of them housed soilders and equipment, while the last was there for first aid. Ben held open the door as Victoria and Daisy rushed in. The sky exploded with a dreary display of rain and lighting. Victoria took a seat by the window and watched as the mortars and sandbags grew shiny and saturated. The window fogged over with mist and droplets. Daisy walked over and laid her damp muzzle on Victoria's pant leg. The princess sighed as she patted Daisy and listened to the sounds of the storm. She had always liked the rain, it kept her calm as a child. After her mother's death, and Logan's coronation, Victoria had found herself alone most of the time. But night was always the most frightening time of all. The castle was always so cold and dark at night. Before he had taken the throne, and forced himself to mature far too fast,her older brother had often held and rocked his little sister, until sleep eventually came. But when he was no longer there for her, Victoria had been forced to find something else to calm her fears and keep her tears at bay. Her prayer had been answered in the form of the soft trickle of raindrops on her window. Even the thunder had been soothing to her. She would sometimes pretend that it was her mother's legendary will abilities, lighting up the sky for her orphaned daughter, and keeping her company. Her eyes came to rest on the first aid cabin fifty feet away. Logan had taken that strange girl inside for treatment and hadn't come out again. _I wonder what such a frail girl was doing so high up in the mountains, especially with a war going on? _Victoria thought as she continued to stroke her pets fur. _Where did she even come from?_ It was a reasonable question, considering that Brightwall had been evacuated as soon as the Horror Blades had invaded Mistpeak, some six months ago. Why would someone be hiking in such a dangerous and remote area? That wasn't the only question on Victoria's mind either. The strange boy in the photo album, and her brothers suspicious reaction to her seeing it was also troubling her.

"Hungry?" Ben sat down next to her, offering her a small plate filled with jerky and carrots. Victoria smiled up at his kind face, but rejected the plate. "No? Tch, can't say that I blame you. You have to be pretty used to the stale food they give you in the army to actually want to eat it. Took me a good solid week before I could stomach the stuff when I first joined."

"How old were you when you joined the royal army?" Victoria asked. As Ben fought to chew the tough cut of meat, he pondered her inquiry.

"I must have been, maybe 15? Yeah, that's about right."

"You mean you don't remember?" Victoria scoffed.

"Shamed to say it, but no. Lots of things happened that year. I was in Bloodstone most of the while before I chanced across the offer."

"What were you doing there?"

"What wasn't I doing there? Bloodstone was, shall we say, a very _opportunistic_ town. There was always something to do there, although most of it involved some form of unscrupulous behavior." Victoria continued to listen intently.

"I wish that I could have seen Bloodstone, before Xaiver destroyed the place. My father used to live there."

"I've heard that rumor too. It's hard to imagine a well-to-do industrialist living in an area like that though. I mean, do you know how quickly he would have been mugged?"

"He used to be a pirate you know." Victoria shot back, defensively.

"Maybe he was once, I don't know. But I find most rumors about Reaver to be extremely exaggerated. Sometimes, I think that your old man just made those rumors up himself to further inflate his ego." Ben huffed.

"You still don't like my father do you?" Victoria asked, feeling her tension rise. Ben smiled at her, and extended his gloved hand onto hers. His playful expression and gentle eyes were filled with both sympathy and concern.

"Victoria, I love you. You are the only one that I am really all that concerned with."

"I just think that you should get to know him better. After all, you two have barely spoken." Ben reached for one of the carrots.

"Victoria, do you remember that night that we busted him out of the royal dungeon?"

"Yeah?"

"When you went into the smithy shop to get more bullets, he and I did talk, quite a bit." He added with a crunch.

"Really? About what?"

"Well, he basically told me that he disliked the idea of a 'traitor such as myself' dating you, and then proceeded to threaten me."

"He was just being a good father that's all. He was trying to protect me." Victoria replied. Ben finished the last of his plate and then shoved it aside. He barely noticed as his next words passed his lips.

"Victoria, if he's such a good father to you, why did he abandon you for twenty years? Even after you two were reunited, he wasted no time in high-tailing it off to some other country with your mother." Victoria stood, and glared at Ben. She couldn't hold back her rage. This time, it wasn't his comment towards her father that had set her off. It was that his words were indeed true. She was missing her father everyday lately, and for twenty lonesome years she had wondered who he had been. She even had planned on becoming a bandit so that she could try and understand why he had abandoned her. But Ben was right. If Reaver really cared for her, then why was he deserting her all of the time?

"You crossed a line." Victoria growled.

"Victoria, I'm sorry but you deserve to know the truth. The truth is that good parents don't turn their backs on their offspring for twenty years."

"What about your father?" Victoria shot back. An old wound ripped itself open in his heart as the princess raged. Ben had told Victoria much about his family, his three older brothers, and his deceased mother. Even the painful story about his father abandoning them all had been told to her, because he loved this woman more than any other, and what was more, he trusted her. But the woman he loved had just taken it upon herself to slander that trust. Ben was usually a very laid back and calm individual. But there were things that did indeed rile him. Having one of his major demons being used against him so cruelly, was just one of them.

"At least I _knew_ that he was a worthless drunk. At least I realized that he wasn't coming back, that he didn't love me. How long is it going to take _you_ to realize that Reaver is a cold evil reptile?!" Victoria heart smashed. As her adoring rogue looked at her, Victoria turned her head. She didn't want him to see the hurt expression on her face, the shock of realization in her brown, doe like eyes. She slammed her chair against the table, before running out of the cabin, into the cold, soppy rain. _Nice going Ben, now you've done it! _Ben sighed as he pushed his chair away. Daisy came to his side and nuzzled his hand. "She'll be back, lets just let her calm down for a while first."

Eve groaned as she awoke. Her arm had been untwisted and set, but she was still unable to move very well. She struggled to sit up in the small bed, but as a wild pain ignited in her wounded arm, she let her body fall back against the mattress.

"You really shouldn't try to do anything fancy for a while yet." A familiar voice called from beside her. Eve turned her head and saw Logan sitting there. The girl blushed at the sight of her rescuer.

"Logan, what are you doing here?"

"I never left. I wanted to make certain that you're feeling better first." He replied softly. Eve turned her attention to the tings and clicks dancing on the roof overhead.

"When did it start raining?" She asked, curiously.

"Oh, not that long ago. Maybe an hour ago." The king replied. Eve seemed to relax at the sound of his voice. Logan looked her over. She was a very lovely woman. Her light brown hair flowed across the pillow, and framed her delicate shoulders in long, luscious waves of maple. Her green eyes seemed to smile when she spoke in her gentle and calm voice. Logan truly hated seeing such a beautiful woman hurt. It was like seeing a deer with a broken leg, or a butterfly with a torn wing. _Such a wonderous creature should never know pain._ He thought. _How did you ever come to be lost in this unforgiving wilderness anyway, my lovely doe? Wait, lovely doe? What am I thinking? She is not mine to call such tender names to. After all, I have been down this road many a time, and I am not keen on going down it again. _His thoughts were sad indeed. But Logan had had his heart trampled more than enough times before to know that love was something that he was never meant to know.

"How did you find me?" The womans words fell upon his distracted ears.

"Oh? Well, I just heard a call for help and went to investigate."

"Thank you Logan. For rescuing me I mean." Eve spoke again.

"Of course, my lady." His noble tone brought yet another smile to her tender lips, which in turn, made the kings own lips part.


	10. Chapter 10

The skies overhead had since cleared away into the deep purples and velvety blacks of nightfall. The soilders were all sitting around the fire, laughing, telling tales. and comparing weapons. Ben sat with Daisy, a half-drank bottle of beer at his feet. Victoria still hadn't returned from earlier, and he was beginning to worry about her. _You had to go and blow your top didn't you?_ He heaved a sigh, and took another swig of his beer. Daisy lay by his feet, her ears perked at the cracks and pops of the hungry fire.

"Ben!" Walter's voice boomed from beside him. Ben looked up through sips to see the older general approaching him.

"Finally decided to be sociable eh Wally?" Ben smiled his playful grin.

"Shut up Ben." Walter groaned as he sat down next to the young rogue. He chuckled as he slapped his old friend on the back. "So, the princess huh? You sly dog!" Ben finished his beer.

"She's an amazing woman." Walter nodded, his gaze growing serious.

"I do hope that you're serious about her. Her brother would have your head if you pulled any of that player crap with her."

"Walter, I love her. In fact, I was planning on giving her this after the war." Ben pulled out a tightly wrapped handkerchief from his pocket. He opened it and a flash of silver caught Walter's eye. It was a small ring. Ben grinned proudly as he stuffed the fabric back into his pocket. "Cost me every gold I had, I hope Victoria likes it."

"Benjamin. Are you really serious?" Walter asked sternly. Ben shot him an inquisitive glare.

"Of course I am! Do you think I would joke about this?"

"No, I can see that you mean this proposal, and to be honest I can think of no one better for her than you. I'm just worried about whether the king will agree."

"So if he says no, we'll just run away together, Victoria would be game for it. You know that's how I met her." Ben reminisced about his first time bumping into the particularly beautiful factory worker, Victoria in disguise.

"Ben, I don;t think you realize what you're saying. Even though she's headstrong and independent, she's also still a princess. If she were to run away with you, the end result would just be the same as every other. Only you would be hung for kidnapping." Walter reasoned.

"Kidnapping?! But it would be consensual." Ben retorted.

"Trust me Ben, Logan wouldn't care. You're already a walking corpse you realize. He's been trying to execute you ever since the whole resistance incident."

"Victoria and I have a right to be together, regardless of what her brother says." Ben snapped.

"I agree with you, I just want you to think about this a little more alright? Now, lets change the subject. I didn't come over here to argue anyway."

"Fine by me. Have they figured out when we'll be pulling out of here?"

"No. King Logan told his generals this morning, myself included, that it would be at least three more weeks."

"Damn! I was hoping for the opportunity to vent my rage on one of those Horror Blade monsters." Walter chuckled and patted his back again.

"You'll have more than enough time to get all that tension out." He reclined back against the fort wall. "Speaking of tension, where's Victoria? Didn't she go into cabin five with you during the storm?"

"We had an argument. She ran out and I haven't seen her since." Ben replied sourly.

"That's not good! Did you tell Logan?" Walter asked concerned. Ben shook his head.

"Are you kidding? I can't get within a hundred feet of his majesty without him shooting daggers at me. The other day he tried to slit my throat for no reason, what do you think he would do if I told him that I let Victoria run off?" Walter got up, shaking his head at the young man's words.

"Well someone has to tell him."

Logan was back inside his cabin, once again looking at the photo album. A large fire was heating the small one room dwelling and his eyes danced with tears and anger in time to the reflections of the embers. He was staring again at the family photo that his sister had spied earlier. The bittersweet memories began to flood his mind. He could never forget the day that the picture had been taken. For it had been the last time that he had seen his brother alive. Logan closed his eyes, desperate to stop the tears that threatened to overflow from them. The tender scene graced his memory from the darkest recesses of his mind:

_Two young boys lay side by side underneath the oak tree, just staring up at the raident blue of the sky, lazily watching the clouds pass by overhead. The older of the two smiled at his brother._

_"Conner, this is the best way to spend a day. After a long week of training and studies, simply laying around in the cool grass feels pretty nice doesn't it?" _

_"Yes it does. I was afraid that it would be boring, but you can make shapes in the clouds. It's pretty neat." The younger boy pointed up to a particularly curvy cloud. " That one looks like Lance. See his long fluffy tail?" Conner asked, pointing out the details to his older brother. The other boy laughed._

_"Yeah, and there's his pointy ears." He added. _

_"Logan? When you grow up, do you think that you'll like being the king?" Logan thought for a long time before answering._

_"I guess so. I really can't picture anyone as king other than father though." _

_"Well I think that you would make a great king." Conner replied. Logan heaved a long sigh. He rolled over and smiled lovingly at his little brother. _

_"Conner. You do know that father wants you to take the throne, not I." Conner looked confused._

_"Why? You're the oldest and your way better at combat than I am. All I care about is reading books and playing with my toys." _

_"Being a good leader is about more than just fighting. It's about knowledge, and justice, and above all, you have to love your land with all of your heart." _

_"What about wars?" Conner asked. _

_"You cannot win a war with combat alone. You must know first what your up against or the battle is already lost." Logan explained. Conner smiled again and twidled his toes through the long dewy grass. _

_"You know what Logan? When I become king, I'm gonna do my best for you." Logan reached over and hugged his smaller sibling._

_"I know that you'll make everyone proud Conner, you always have." _

"You're majesty!" Walter forced his way through the cabin door, starting the king. Logan whirled and faced the intruder.

"Walter? What in Avo's name are you doing? Can't a king get any privacy around here?!"

"Forgive me majesty, but its you're sister..." Walter continued, still struggling to catch his breath. Logan's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Oh, don't tell me, she and that Ben have made yet another spectacle about how sickeningly sweet their love for each other is?"

"No sire, she left this afternoon, and she hasn't returned." Logan's eyes flew open, and a horrified expression replaced his sarcasm.

"You mean she's left Fort Fowl?" He asked.

"It would seem so." Logan grabbed his cloak from his bed and threw it around himself. He pushed past Walter and ran through the mud towards the front gate.

"Open the gate! I need to find my sister!" He ordered. The young man up top wasted no time in obeying his king. Logan exited the gate, grabbing a torch from the fort wall along the way.

Mistpeak was still damp and slippery from the recent rain. Logan trudged through the mix of mud and slush. He cried loudly for Victoria.

"Victoria, why did you leave the protection of the fort?" He grumbled aloud. His kid sister had never been very good at staying put, nor following directions. "Victoria!" He called again. The fact that she wasn't responding was starting to worry him. _If Ben loves her so much, why isn't he out here looking for her? _He wondered although it really didn't surprise him. He had never cared for the rogue, even in the beginning. Logan recalled when the 15-year-old juvenile delinquent had been brough before him, on charges too long to comprehend. But smuggling and fraud ranked high up on the long list. Back then, Logan had been a reckless young man in his own right, and when faced with sentencing the boy, Logan found that he could not bring himself to hang someone who was so young. He had opted to give the youth the choice between life behind bars, or a starter position in the royal army to pay for his crimes. The wild teen, had of course taken the second option. It had ended up being a good call on the king's part, as the rebellious Ben had risen up not only to become a captain. But he had also been one of the bravest and smartest captains that Logan had had thus far. Until; the day that he had joined the wrong side, almost costing Logan his throne. _I should have been more of a man, I should have hung him the day he first came to me. _There was no worse man for his sister to have contact with, let alone date. Victoria had always been an open young lady, and being around and getting ideas from a traitor and ex-criminal such as Mr. Finn was something that he would do anything to end. He was getting further from the fort now, its dim torches now just a mere flicker in the distance. How much further had his sister gone?

"Victoria!" He cried again, louder this time. There was still no answer. But Logan was determined to find her. From behind a tree, he heard a soft moan. Logan held out his dimming torch and saw Victoria. She was laying there, her mangled body slumped over in an awkward position. The king ran over to her, fearing the worst. He felt his eyes widen at the sight of her. Her arms were both broken, as were her hands. He stomach appeared to be concaved and blood covered her chest, soaking through onto the thin flowing shirt that she always wore. He rushed to her side and pulled her twisted body into his lap. Victoria gasped for air and Logan felt her body relax. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly at her beloved brother.

"Victoria! What happened to you?!" She struggled to speak, and when she did, her voice was raspy.

"Logan. I was just taking a walk, and two men jumped out of the trees. I managed to fight them off though..." He pulled a potion from his pocket and gently began pouring the cool strawberry-flavored liquid down her throat.

"Shhh, don't try to speak." He instructed. Victoria thirstily swallowed the potion. She was filled with a sharp pain that echoed all throughout her body. Blood was trickling out of her mouth, and it was hard to breath. Logan watched her as she struggled to inhale and exhale. He had known that she was hurt very badly, but in the darkness of night, he wasn't able to see the extent of her damage.

"I'm really hurting. Inside and out." Logan pulled hard as he could and lifted his sister from the base of the tree.

"I'm going to get you help. Stay with me Victoria, you're going to make it!"

Once again, the double doors of Fort Fowl swung open, and the king carried his wounded sister through. Ben was the first to rush towards the siblings. His face paled at the sight of Victoria, her bloodied and bruised body crushing his own with guilt and sorrow.

"Victoria! What the hell happened to her Logan?!" The king glared at the young man, his scarred lip curved into a snarl.

"That's King Logan to you, traitor. Now out of my way!" Ben stepped off to the side, but continued to walk behind the king and his beloved princess. He held open the door to the first aid cabin for the two. Logan entered and set Victoria down upon one of the beds. Ben rushed over and beheld her critical condition.

"Just rest here, the doctor will be in shortly sister." Ben stroked her feverish brow. Victoria moaned softly at his touch. Logan turned away from the couple, deciding to check on Eve while he was there. He glanced over in the direction of her bed. But she wasn't there.

"Dr. Edwards! Where is Eve?" The king demanded. The doctor finished washing his hands and looked grimly at his king.

"She left our care this morning sire."

"Left?! What do you mean left? Her arm was still badly broken!" Logan demanded.

"I cannot say as to why she left your majesty, but if you will permit me to say so, I do belive that your sister's grave injuries are top priority at the moment." Logan looked back at his sister, her chest still struggling to take in air.

"Of course. Please make her well again doctor."

Logan took a long puff of his pipe. He hadn't left the fort for his morning smoke today. Instead he stood outside the first aid cabin by the window. He could see Dr. Edwards carefully tending to his sister, and Ben had never left her side. The rogue now sat earnestly on the bed across from hers, tightly clasping her pale hand. Grey waves wafted around his head as Logan exhaled smoke from his nostrils. He couldn't sleep now, even if he had been able too. The long search for Victoria had been an all night affair, and the vibrant pinks and golds were coming into view up over the eastern peaks.

"Your majesty!" General Sampson called out. Logan turned around, propping his leg up on the pile of firewood at his feet.

"General?"

"The woman who you rescued, Eve. I have a report that may interest you." Logan listened intently.

"And what report is that?"

"Her name isn't really Eve. It's Eveline Blackcroft. She's a spy for the Horror Blades."

"A spy?!" Logan could hardly belive what he was hearing. Another woman that he had harbored such tender thoughts for, had yet again been using him. "But she had a broken arm, and quite a bad one at that."

"Have you heard of crippling spells sire?" The general asked.

"I'm not all that familiar with arcane lore." Logan took another puff, annoyed.

"Crippling spells are a class of magic that witches and warlocks use to give themselves the appearance of being hurt, although it is a mere illusion. It's a particularly useful trait in battle situations."

"I'll bet. Make yourself appear beaten, then lauch a fireball or two eh?"

"Something like that, yes. Though in this case, her plan was clearly to be rescued and brought to the fort in order to keep an eye on your activities."

"Why would they still want to watch us? They already have the castle, what else could they possibly need to do?" Logan finished his pipe and put it out. He looked through the dirty window again at Victoria.


	11. Chapter 11

Victoria's eyes opened to the sight of two familiar faces watching over her. Her body ached terribly and she couldn't move, but she was alive.

"There's my gal, I thought you'd never wake up." Ben replied cheerfully, as he smiled through loving eyes. There was more truth in his words than he let on.

"Ben..." Victoria struggled, her voice hoarse. Daisy barked at the sight of her mistresses consciousness. She started to jump up, but Ben restrained the dog by her collar. The wolfdog gave an aggravated huff, but kept her rump on the floor, her plumed tail sweeping the floorboards excitedly. Ben clasped his beloved's hand, his face forlorn, yet content. He was just glad that Victoria was awake. He hadn't left her side, although it had meant almost two days with no sleep. The ex-soilder still felt awful, felt responsible for her injured state. If he hadn't of brought up her father, then the argument wouldn't have happened, and Victoria wouldn't have run off at all. It puzzled him as to who the men were that had attacked the princess. Men around the fort were gossiping about it being bandits, but Ben wasn't so sure. He had lived, worked, and caroused with bandits when he was still back in Bloodstone, and they wern't the lot who would leave a person battered and bloody without taking their personal possessions in the process. Victoria had still possessed her gold, satchel, and weapons in tow after Logan had found her. What interested Ben more than the bandit theory, was the odd woman that had been brought to the fort earlier that week. The same woman who had then mysteriously vanished around the same time as Victoria's attack. Men were saying that she was a spy, and that her wounds had been a mere trick to gain access to the camp. It all seemed to coincidental for him.

"So, how are you feeling Torri?" Victoria groaned as she tried to look herself over.

"I still hurt all over. What happened to me Ben?"

"You mean you don't remember?" He asked worriedly. Victoria shook her head and groaned again.

"I do remember, I just can't understand how it happened. I've faced bandits before, why did those men give me so much trouble?"

"Victoria, the kings men are still investigating exactly who the men were who attacked you, but in my personal opinion, they were no bandits."

"How would you know without actually being there?" Victoria asked. Ben was happy to see her sarcastic streak returning.

"I was friends with bandits and the like when I lived in Bloodstone. You could say that I know the type."

"Ah, Bloodstone. That's what we were talking about the other day, the day that we had that terrible fight."

"Victoria, I want to apologize for that. If I hadn't of been so pig-headed about the whole thing then you wouldn't have run off like that."

"It's not your fault Ben. I should have known better than to leave the fort. I should be the one apologizing to you for worrying you like this." Daisy barked, still wagging her tail. Victoria smiled at her. "Oh yes, and I'm sorry to you too girl, for leaving you behind. You might have been able to protect me huh?" Daisy barked again and Ben chuckled warmly.

"That dog would lay down her life for you Victoria." He bent forward and kissed her parched lips. "As would I." When the kiss was broken, Ben stood and gave a loud yawn.

"How long have I been out?" Victoria asked.

"Almost two days, come nightfall."

"Ben, have you been up the entire time with me?" Ben nodded.

"I couldn't just leave your side at such a time. But belive me, now that you're feeling better, I think I'll get some serious shut-eye tonight." He winked. Victoria smiled. Just talking to Ben was making her aches dissipate. "Now, my princess, I'll be right back. I'm going to get you some water for those sweet lips." Ben exited the cabin, leaving Victoria alone with her dog. Moments after he had gone, the cabin reopened.

"That was quick. I thought that the water was further away, by the stream?" Victoria remarked.

"If I'd known you'd wanted water I would have gladly brought you some." Her brother's voice replied. Logan stepped into view and smiled at his sister. "How are you feeling today?" Victoria couldn't overlook how happy he looked, when was the last time she had seen her brother smile like this?

"I'm feeling much better." Logan sat down atop her cot. He looked into her brown eyes, wide with pain. Victoria had always hid her feelings so well, but Logan could always read her. After their mother had passed, young Victoria would tell the king that she was fine, and he needed only look within those same eyes to know that she desperately needed a hug.

"Victoria, you don't need to lie to me, I'm your brother, I care deeply for you." He touched her cheek, it was still flushed and feverish. Victoria gasped at his sudden caress. His skin was cool against her burning flesh, and his fingers felt so good as he gently brushed away a sweaty strand of blonde hair. _You have grown so much in the past six months, how could I have overlooked it? Just look at how beautiful you have become! _Logan continued to watch her eyes, the way that they danced to his touch. Her skin felt like the down of a ripe peach, and her hair had grown longer since he had seen her last. It now billowed down past her shoulders, to almost the small of her back. Since Victoria kept it tied in her trademarked crimson scarf, Logan had hardly noticed before.

"I-I know that I don't have to lie to you...I just don't want you to worry about me that's all." Logan was afraid of the feelings that he was experiencing. _The war must be making me crazy, I cannot care for Victoria, not like this! _Then a strange thought crossed his mind, and Logan didn't like it. The almost nonstop feelings of jealousy he had been harboring towards Victoria. Maybe they weren't for her at all, maybe they had been meant for Ben. His greatest fears were now confirmed. He did not hate Victoria, quite the contrary. He loved her. But she was in love with Ben. Thus his outbursts and his constant arguments with her was his only way of taking his mind off of that which he so deeply desired.

"Victoria, you can worry me whenever you like, I will always be here for you." He replied, more tenderly than he would have liked. Victoria blushed uncontrollably at his gentle words. The kings heart leapt wildly at the lush pink that lit up her cheeks. The night before still sent chills down his spine. His beloved sister, how close he had come to loosing her! He leaned forward and kissed her gently, relieved that she was alright. But then something happened. A deep rooted feeling burst forth with primeval prowess. His firm lips pressed deeply into hers, passion swirling through his heart and enveloping his head in a dense, orange mist. Victoria gasped as the kiss grew from a quick peck to a ravenous pulse of pent up passion. A passion that Logan had kept secretly buried for several years now. Victoria was confused and a little frightened by what was happening, but she remained unmoving. Some part of her felt like she needed this, desired this. The untasted fruit of a tree rich with splendor and desire. The king had always awed her, even when the two hadn't seen eye to eye. Being the closest thing to a father that Victoria had had for such a long time, had meant that she looked up to Logan. She had developed an innocent, childlike infatuation to him, the kind that small girls often had for their fathers. Softly, she let herself be consumed by her older brothers kisses. He was much more experienced than she, having been with hundreds of women before her, and Ben had never kissed her like this before, no one had. Whether it was wrong or not, neither sibling cared. The kiss ended as quickly as it had begun and Logan was the first to open his eyes. He gazed down upon Victoria, her face aglow with warm fuchsia, her eyes glazed in feverish passion. It filled him with lust to see her sprawled out like this, atop a bed no less. The realization that she was nude below the thin sheets was the final jolt to his already inflating groin. Stiffly, Logan got up from the cot. He had to leave quickly, before his overactive emotions got the better of him. As he swung open the door to the first aid cabin, he nearly plowed into Ben, returning with a cup of icy spring water in his hands.

"Oh, excuse me your majesty, I didn't know that you were in here." Ben gave a quick bow. Logan looked at him, warily.

"No, thats quite alright. I just came to check on Victoria, I'll take my leave now." Before Ben could answer, the king rushed off towards his cabin. Ben watched him go and shrugged. _Typical monarchs, always in such a rush._ He entered the cabin and approached the princess.

"Hey sweetheart, I got you some water." He helped her to a sit and kissed her again. He pulled back, confused.

"What is it?" Asked Victoria.

"Strange. I could have sworn that your lips were dryer a moment ago."

Logan lay awake in his bed that night, his mind refusing to grant him sleep. _What have I done? _He asked over and over inside his mind. Incest. It wasn't too unheard of in royal circles. There was a king at the moment in far off Samarkand who had a harem that included his sister as highest ranked concubine. But just because it was heard of, did not mean that it was smiled upon. After the resistance had tried to strip him of his crown, Logan's popularity had seen a dramatic decrease. Even since changing things for his people, leaving his fathers old business in the hands of a more scrupulous industrialist, and even lowering the tax rate, Logan still received the occasional death threat. Having a relationship with Victoria would be the absolute worst move he could make. _But I saw her reaction. She enjoyed that kiss as much as I did! I keep saying that I'm the king, that I can have whatever I desire. If I desire Victoria, then why not take her? She understands and loves me more than any other, and my own heart is true. _Then, an even worse thought crept into his head. Ben Finn. To have Victoria not only meant that Logan would be partaking in one of Albion's most frowned upon taboos, but it would also involve an affair. But that traitor did not deserve her anyway, he was a threat to the king, and thus a threat to Victoria. He didn't even come to help Logan look for her the night before. _Only one of us men deserves her, and its the man that cared for her since she was four._


	12. Chapter 12

Victoria sat up and stretched. It had been a week since her attack by the unknown men, and frankly, she was getting sick of the first aid cabin. But Dr. Edwards was adamant about not letting her leave until he was sure she was well. Ben came by regularly, bringing her fresh water and her meals, while Daisy left her side only to relieve herself outside, and to eat. Even Walter and some of the other generals had taken a break from their training and planning to come and say hello to the healing princess. About the only person at Fort Fowl who hadn't come by, was her older brother. Victoria touched her soft pink lips, remembering the kiss that the siblings had shared. _Perhaps I dreamed it, I was so out of sorts that day. Or did it really happen? Did Logan really kiss me? _It had been so unexpected, so surreal, that Victoria was unsure. She was getting tingles inside her stomach just thinking about it, and whether it had indeed happened or not, the thought still made her mind race with curiosity and lust. She had to know. She wanted to be sure that it was no dream. She wanted to kiss him again. _What am I thinking?! He's my brother, and more so the king of this land. He and I could never have a relationship like that! _Victoria reached over the side of the bed and began to stroke Daisy. The new feelings were as exciting yet strange as when she had developed her first crush. He had been the son of the duke, a young boy named Elliot. The two had grown up together, and friendship had eventually become a clumsy romance which consisted of he and the princess sneaking out of the castle at night to cause mischief. After which the couple would sneak back inside for some late night romance. Though he seemed like a proper and noble young man, Elliot was much better at hiding his true nature than Victoria was. He was really an adventurous young man, who hated upper class society as much as the young princess had. But he was nowhere near as rebellious and feisty as Ben was. _Logan never liked him much either... _Victoria continued to think. It was beginning to dawn on her that Logan's displeasure and overprotective nature might have been deeper than simple brotherly affection. Perhaps the kiss had been real after all.

The king watched eagerly as his messenger entered the gates to Fort Fowl, a heavy sack of letters attached to his back. It had been almost two weeks since Castle Fairfax's reported takeover, and this report would tell him if they could pull out of Mistpeak anytime soon. It was up to how many troops and how much ammunition that Aurora was willing to lend to the cause. The newest part of Albion had yet to offer any aid, and Logan had issued a command that it was time.

"Majesty, the Aurorans have complied. There will be 500 new recruits and 800 new and fully loaded weapons here by next week." The king smiled, his concern for the castle and Bowerstone's well being could finally be put to rest.

"Wonderful. General Walter?" Walter got up from his chair.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Announce to the men that the Aurorian people have accepted my proposal. We'll be pulling out come next week." Walter could barely hide his excitement, even beneath his thick beard.  
"Right away majesty." He exclaimed with delight. Logan turned back to the messenger.

"Make yourself comfortable son, looks like you won't be needed for a while." The king turned away and exited the cabin. He walked back towards his own, passing the first aid building. He stopped right outside the window, and peered in. He could see Victoria, but Ben wasn't around. Logan released an almost inaudible sigh as he gazed upon her. When had these feelings first begun? Logan couldn't think of any specific year, time, anything. It seemed to him that he had always loved her, but knowing how wrong it was, he had forced himself to forget. A year ago, when Victoria had given him the biggest scare of his life, after running away overseas with the help of her astranged father, that was the year that it had refused to stay hidden. That was the reason that Logan had acted so harshly towards Reaver, for aiding her getaway, and that was why he had decided to try and marry her to a noble. It hadn't been to change her, for he had always loved her wild and feisty personality. It had been to force his ravenous cravings for her to subside. But now, Logan found himself in constant close proximity to her, and although Fort Fowl was a large structure, it was tiny compared to the distance that the siblings usually kept. He continued to watch her, her back was facing away from him, and Logan could just make out her nude silhouette from the other side of the dust-covered window. He forced himself to look away. _What is the matter with me? She's my sister! I'm not supposed to love her, not like this..._ He repeated to himself for what felt like the thousandth time that day. He peered in at her again. Would it really be that terrible to go and say hello? He was her brother after all. Logan gathered himself and pressed open the first aid cabin door. Victoria jumped at the sight of him.

"Oh, Logan, nice to see you again." She greeted. Logan smiled sweetly at her.

"How are you feeling today Victoria?"

"Much better. Dr. Edwards said that I can leave his care soon, you just missed him." Victoria explained.

"That's great news Victoria. I just got some news myself actually. We're pulling out some time next week!"

"So we can finally take back our castle!" Victoria gasped at her words. She had inadvertently said 'our' instead of 'the' castle. Logan looked at her. Victoria's face was flushing again. "I-I meant, you're castle...brother." She tried to save herself. Logan smiled kindly at her.

"No Victoria, you're right, it is our castle. What's mine is yours, as it always has." He stepped closer to her. His powerful, yet loving eyes bore deeply into hers. "And always shall be." Victoria stood up, for the first time that day clutching the bedsheet tightly around her body. She cautiously took a step towards Logan, she had to know. Victoria's eyes never left his, the handsome king before her. The forbidden fruit that even a princess was unfit to taste. Suddenly a dull pain erupted in her foot as she tripped over a loose floorboard. Victoria shrieked as she plummeted down, straight into her brothers awaiting arms. The thin sheet billowed to the floor, revealing the princess's soft body. Logan looked away out of instinct and politeness, but he could not take his hands from her without dropping her to the looked up at him, embarrassed. _Dear Avo, she's beautiful! _He gasped at the sight of her nude flesh. As his large hands held her supple skin, the king thought that he would not be able to control himself. His body screamed at him to take the perfect woman before him, to throw her atop the bed and satisfy years of pent up lust. But once again, his chivalrous motives prevailed. Logan squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think of everything besides the lovely nudess in his arms.

"Victoria...fetch your sheet..." He finally managed. Victoria hurried out of his arms and re-wrapped herself in the hospital bedding.

"It's alright Logan, you can open your eyes now." Victoria smirked. The king smiled at her. Even in such an awkward situation, Victoria held her carefree personality.

"I should go..." He replied, rushing quickly to the door before his sister could respond.

Night at the fort was unusually quiet. The men had gone to bed early for once, and Logan's cabin echoed with the rumbles of storm clouds overhead. _Not another one! At this rate, my men will be wading to Castle Fairfax._ He groaned. It had been an unusally wet winter indeed. The king was again having trouble finding sleep. All that he could think of was his sister. What he had done. Yesterday had been one matter, but today had been his clarification. His feelings towards Victoria were real. Very real. But Logan knew that they could never come to pass. Rap! Rap! There was someone tapping on the cabin door. Logan sighed as he got out of his bed. _Well, it's not as if they're waking me._ He threw his black satin robe on, his initials, _LR_ were embroidered on the right side in gold thread. He swung open the cabin door to lock eyes with Victoria. She was soaked. Her hair remained unkempt, like it had been in the hospital. She had nothing on, save the bedsheet that had fallen off her earlier.

"Victoria? What are you doing out of the first aid cabin? In the rain no less." He scolded. Victoria just gazed up at him through sad brown eyes. Logan's frown melted at the sight of her forlorn face. "Victoria?" He motioned her inside. She entered, but stood in the doorway, even after he had closed and locked it behind her.

"I have to know Logan."

"Have to know what?" He asked.

"Did you kiss me last week? I know it sounds silly, but I had this dream that you did." Logan heaved a heavy sigh. He sat down hard upon his bed, hiding his face in his palms, ashamed.

"I'm afraid that it was no dream Victoria. I did indeed kiss you, and I am terribly sorry for it."

"Why?"

"For as long as I can remember, I have loved you. I cannot tell you why I feel the way that I do, nor when these sensations first began to pull at my heartstrings. But when I saw you lying there half-dead, when I realized just how close that I had come to loosing you..." His voice cracked and he pressed his face deeper into his hands. Victoria could not belive what he was saying. She hadn't been initially attracted to him, but after the events of last year, how the siblings had bonded, and nearly died in each others arms, she had developed feelings for him. And those were feelings that she felt that she could never speak of. Until last week. In truth, Victoria had harbored deep feelings for the handsome king for years now, everything that he did secretly delighted her. The way he held her when she was sick or sad. The small noises of pleasure he made when he ate his favorite meal, or the way he would sometimes almost forget his cape, on his way to an important meeting if not for her handing it to him. He tried so very hard to be perfect, but Victoria had known for a long time that Logan was far from it, and she loved him for his little quirks and imperfections. Over time, her affections became more serious, but there was nothing that she could ever do about them.

"Logan, I think that you misunderstood. I meant, why are you sorry?" The princess sat down on the bed next to the king. Logan looked at her though wild, animalistic eyes.

"What are you saying Victoria?!"

"I thought it would be obvious to you." She took his hand in hers. In a massive passion, Logan once again gave Victoria a passionate kiss. After he pulled away, he looked longingly upon her blushing face.

"I want nothing more than to just throw aside these trivial rules and embrace you!" He whispered hungrily. Victoria's small blush widened at his words.

"The king should always get what he wants." She replied suggestively. For the first time since coming to the fort, Logan loved the private simplicities of the small run-down cabin. He threw off his robe and expoded at Victoria, caught up in the heat of the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

The morning light flickered in and danced upon the sleeping girls face, waking her from her slumber. Victoria glanced over at Logan. She had committed one of the biggest taboos in Albion society with him, full-fledged incest. Yet, she had no regrets, no remorse, and no reason too. For last night she had felt more love than ever before in her young life, in the arms of her older, more experienced king. From outside the cabin, she could hear the soilders firing their muskets and talking loudly. Logan awoke to the commotion, and smiled at the sight of Victoria.

"Good morning beautiful Torria." The king brushed away a few strands of hair from her perfect eyes. "Did you sleep well?" He whispered into her ear. Victoria blushed as she lay back, gently stroking the tuft of black hair upon Logan's defined chest.

"Yes and you?" Logan chuckled under his breath and grinned. He continued to recline upon his bed, propping himself back upon his elbows. Victoria knew instantly what his answer was. "Do you think that any of the soilders heard us?" She asked, a bit embarrassed. Logan sat up and pulled her near as he traced the outline of her spine.

"I am the King of Albion. If they had heard us, they would be wise to not make a spectacle out of it."

"Are you ashamed of sleeping with me then?" Logan kissed the small notch in her perfect throat.

"Never. You are a divine creature and of all the people who I have met in this poor world, only your light shines brightly as mine." Logan swooned to her. She smiled up at her brother, and then returned her gaze downwards.

"I just thought that..." Victoria couldn't finish her sentence. Logan took her chin and drew her face towards his.

"What darling? That I would be ashamed of you and our erotic rendezvous, just because we are blood? That is absolutely impossible." Victoria still looked worried. She was starting to understand just what her irresponsible frolic had cost her. Caught up in her youthful curiosity and roguish exuberance, she had cheated on the man she loved. Logan graced her cheek with a strong hand.

"Beautiful Torria, whats troubling you?"

"What about Ben?" Her brother looked at her lovingly.

"Victoria, just try to put Mr. Finn out of your mind for the moment." He licked the back of her neck and bit softly into her earlobe. It tickled, which prompted Victoria to try and push away, but Logan's strong arms tightened around her, making escape impossible. He knew that his little sister was quite ticklish. Finally, Victoria let out a moan of ecstasy and Logan released her again. She fell onto the soft black sheets, his hand carefully catching her head as she fell. She looked up at her brother through glassy eyes, as he stroked back some more blonde hair from her brow.

"If anyone asks, I will tell everyone that you came to my cabin early this morning to talk. There is a benefit to being siblings affair, and that is that few if any will suspect a thing." He said with a wink. Victoria sat up and Logan helped her to her feet. She stood on the carpeting, looking him in his dark brown eyes. They seemed to glow with a fiery hue.

"Come with me." He took Victoria's hand and led her to his closet. The king threw open the two mahogany doors to reveal a small collection of clothing. Most were mens clothes, but there was a deep crimson sundress at the very back. Logan retrieved and passed it to a still nude Victoria. She took the dress graciously, even though they weren't usually her thing. But something about this one made her heart giddy and light.

"Are you sure?" The princess questioned her brother. Logan smiled softly.

"Of course." He took the dress from her fragile hands and slipped it over her head. It fell over her and covered her perfectly. Victoria looked up at him again. "I have strong feelings for you, as you already know." He remarked.

"Logan...I have always loved you, but I never dreamed that you would actually want to be with me like this, I-" Her voice trembled like a falling leaf, truly surprised by his noble words. Logan pulled her close to him and whispered to her sweetly.

"I have always loved you too. It could never be any other way." Victoria felt the gap in her heart begin to finally close. She looked up into her wonderful king again. He was so handsome, standing before her in the early morning light.

Logan donned his usual purple and black robes, and silver steel boots. He affixed his breastplate and cape, then combed his hair and shaved before heading towards the closet again. He fetched a red pair of pumps from the floor and handed them to Victoria.

"Here. I believe that these will go perfectly." He smiled at her. Victoria took the shoes and slipped them onto her porcelain feet. Then the siblings turned and headed out the door. All eyes turned towards the kings cabin as he and his sister emerged into daylight. Quite a few whistles and shouts rose up from all corners of the fort, at the sight of the lovely princess in her deep red dress. One look from their king however, and they ceased. Logan bent in to Victoria's ear.

"I have some work to do for the moment. Meet me back at my cabin after dinner." He cleverly concealed a light kiss to her earlobe between whispers. Victoria looked over her shoulder at him and nodded with a grand smile. Then, brother and sister went their separate ways.

"Victoria! Where did you go?" Ben called when he caught sight of his lady. Victoria trodded over to him on trembling legs. She was not used to wearing fancy shoes, and it showed. Ben couldn't help but gawk at her outfit. He had never seen Victoria in a dress before, save the couples second meeting, when she wore the tattered remains of her light blue royal gown. "Wow! Where did you get such a lovely dress eh Torri?" He whistled with a bow. Victoria reached his side, grabbing his arm for support.

"I'm sorry Ben, I had to go and talk to Logan... I mean my brother... I mean the king.. about something..." She struggled. Ben crooked an eyebrow at her awkwardness. It wasn't like her to be so unsure of herself when speaking, in fact the young princess made a point of speaking her mind. She was famous for it nationwide.

"Are you alright? You look flushed."

"N-no! I'm fine, honest. I just think that I still need my rest."

"I'll say, come on let's go back to see Dr. Edwards." Ben took her hand and led her towards the first aid cabin. Victoria glanced over her shoulder to where Logan was. He was talking with Walter and some of the other generals, but he looked up to meet his sisters gaze. Victoria's eyes pleaded for help, she felt so awful lying like this to Ben. When Victoria was nervous, she was careless, and thus a bad liar. She was sure that at this rate, he would find out. Logan fought to tear his jealous eyes from the princess and her beau. He had to, for her sake. Besides, he would deal with Mr. Finn soon enough.

The prince and princess laughed as they raced each other up the side of the hill. It was late evening, and Victoria had once again slipped out of the first aid cabin to be with her beloved king.

"Come on Torria, you don't want to miss this!" Logan beckoned. Victoria chased after him, her older brother had always been so competitive. Finally, out of breath from the altitude, the siblings reached the top of the hill. The moon was full and bright up in the crisp sky. It shone brilliantly on the glistening snow and highlighted the mountains in the splendourous silver of its beams. Mistpeak was the only well-known mountain range in Albion, all the others were uncharted and dangerous, said to house great ice dragons, and worse. Victoria simply loved to look out over it. It reminded her of her trips with Andrea her best friend, long ago. It had been quite a while since the princess had visited her, she hoped that Andrea was safe from the chaos that was ensuing. Logan noticed Victoria's fascination with the peaks, and came in behind her .

"Lovely isn't it?"

"Yes. I used to come here all the time when I ran away back at the castle." She softly replied. Logan grinned as he looked out over the grand expanse of the mountain range.

"You know, after the war Albion will need to restock its treasury. I am going to build a huge mine right through here to dig for ore and coal to do just that. I wanted you to see these peaks in their full glory before then." Victoria spun around and stared at him, her eyes wide with fear.

"Oh no, please don't! I love it here, it holds so many precious memories of mine! Please Logan, don't do that!" She pleaded. Logan was a touch hurt that he had caused her so much alarm. But soon enough his worry melted away and in its place, was a comforting smile.

"Victoria, I had no idea that these mountains meant so much to you. I could never destroy anything that you love so much." He crooned to her.

"When I first started running away, I would always come here for solitude." Victoria smiled and replied.

"I know." Logan mused. "I did keep very close tabs on you after all." Victoria hugged him, causing him to blush.

"I never did thank you did I?" Logan closed his eyes and buried his nose in her long blonde locks, taking in the sweet smell of wildflowers that she had been exposed to since coming to Fort Fowl. He gently added a kiss atop her head.

"You're welcome. Oh! Torria look!" The king pointed upward, and Victoria's eyes widened with wonder. Waves of rainbow were lazily careening through the sky overhead. In delicate twisted drizzles, they danced across the night, the stars and moon their partners in the midnight waltz.

"That's the most beautiful thing I ever saw." Victoria remarked. Logan couldn't agree more. The sight of his princess, illuminated by the light of the full moon, her blonde hair highlighted around her head like an angelic halo, that was absolutely beautiful too.

"Likewise." The couple continued to hug and hold until it became chilly outside. Logan carefully wrapped his cloak around the princess's delicate shoulders and continued to watch the show. Victoria put her head on his shoulder, and he in turn, held her body close to his.

It had been six days since the Aurorans had vowed to send troops and equipment. The men had arrived the day before, and were getting ready for the pullout tomorrow morning. Dr. Edwards had since released Victoria, and she, Ben, and Daisy were sitting together by the fire pit. The princess had still not come to terms with her secret life. She knew that she had to tell Ben, but she didn't want to, and she also didn't know how.

"You're still not acting like yourself, Torri."

"How so?"

"Well, lets see. You're a bundle of nerves, you're always leaving Daisy with me these days, and strangest of all, you're wearing a dress!" Victoria scoffed, her long blonde hair bounced as she turned her head.

"So? My other clothes were destroyed in the attack Ben."

"I understand. You just worry me sometimes." He smiled at her, his hazel eyes dancing with delight. He pulled out the handkerchief from his pocket. Victoria looked him up and down, inquisitively.

"What's that for? I don't have a cold or anything." Ben tenderly unfurled the wrinkled cloth and revealed the small silver band that he had been showing off to everyone all week. Now he was finally presenting it to Victoria. The princess gasped at the sight of the ring. The young man smiled warmly as his eyes began to sparkle.

"Will you marry me Victoria?" Victoria felt as if her heart was in a meat grinder. Ben had only the purest and noblest of intentions for her, despite what everyone said. He had been true, devoted himself to her, and now he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. With a woman who had cheated on him, with her brother no less. Tears welled up in the corners of her doe-like eyes. Ben leaned forward and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Ben...I don't know what to say..."

"What do you think that you should say?" His words were unknowingly ironic. Victoria fought to keep the thick lump in her throat from rising. _I should say that I am no good for you. I should tell you that I cheated on you with Logan, the man who wants you dead. _She turned her eyes back down to the ring. It was a lovely piece of craftmanship. Ten miniature diamonds wrapped around the entire silver band. Victoria had never felt so pulled in all of her life. What had she done? She looked into her beloved rogues eyes again. They were full of hope, full of love, full of a future. Victoria straightened her posture and tried to smile. As hard as it was, she knew what had to be done.

"Yes Ben. I will."

"Logan! There's something that I need to tell you." Victoria entered her brothers cabin, and slammed the door. Logan stared at her, her blonde hair glimmered in the candlelight, and her new dress accentuated her strong feminine figure.

"What is it Victoria?" He asked. Victoria squeezed her eyes shut and held out her left hand. Logan's eyes were in disbelief at the silver wedding band. He knew exactly who had given it to her.

"That's a pretty ring." He mused, pretending to be oblivious.

"It's an engagement ring Logan! Captain Finn has asked me to become his wife, and I said yes!" Logan listened intently. His brown eyes glistened with desire at her beauty and her bold words.

"Not if I have anything to say about it he's not!" Logan growled.

"So what are you going to do? Lock me up in the castle again, have Ben assassinated? Honestly, what are you really trying to accomplish Logan? At least tell me that much!" Logan grabbed her, and pulled her into his awaiting body.

"Torria..." He crooned to her. Victoria gasped as her lips parted, and Logan kissed her passionately. He could not fight off his urge, no matter how wrong the others would say it was. He loved Victoria, and he could dabble in their affair no longer. He had to have her all to himself.

"Stop it!" She screamed, pushing him away sharply. Logan glared at her.

"So that's how this is going to end? You've just come to tell me that its over? You're just going to pretend that nothing ever happened, for Ben's sake?!"

"For his sake, and for mine..." Victoria held the ring finger of her left hand to her chest.

"He doesn't love you like I do! He doesn't love you at all!"

"He DOES love me Logan, he wants to marry me. You and I both knew that what happened between us wasn't meant to be." A thick sob rose up from her throat. Logan rushed Victoria again, clasping her wrists tightly with passion.

"I don't know that Victoria! But I'll tell you what I do know. Never had I felt such a beautiful feeling in all my reign, in all of my life."

"We are siblings! We are not supposed to be in love with each other, its wrong!" She retorted though her growing pain.

"Is love such a thing that can be restrained to the conformitive views of man? If you feel something in your heart, something so big, so bountiful, and so amazing that it makes you pale in wonder, tell me sister, how can it be wrong?" Victoria stared at him, her older brother. The man that she loved even more than her fiance'. They were the same person. The boy that had read her stories, and played with her as a child, now held her body close to his in heated passion. She wanted him, she wished more than anything that she and the handsome king could be together. But Victoria knew that such dreams were all in vain. Logan stared at her, awaiting her answer. But Victoria just gave him one last sorrowful expression, and then burst out the cabin door.


	14. Chapter 14

The Albion Royal Army marched towards Castle Fairfax, their boots thudding against the dirt road in time to their beating hearts. Each of them was afraid, although most tried to hide it. But a few of the young boys showed obvious signs of distress. Even the king was worried. He had no idea how many of the enemy troops were already inside the castle, let alone the surrounding areas. While the trek from Mistpeak to Bowerstone was already a treacherous one, it would be even more so with the Horror Blades around. But he had to defeat them, or die trying. It was more than his duty as king, it was his duty to his country. If he failed, then Albion would forever be like Wraithmarsh, Westcliff and Bloodstone: a malevolent wasteland. He also had bigger, more pressing problems on his plate. He glanced over at Victoria, who was bringing up the rear alongside Ben, the man that she had chosen, over him. They were chatting and laughing together, and every so often Victoria would look at her new ring, glimmering in the sun. Logan gave a sharp sound of disgust as he turned his attention back to the march. Years of betrayal and loneliness had toughened Logan's heart. He was used to his relationships failing, and he had given up on finding a queen all together. But the time he had spent with Victoria last week, however short and secretive had left a fiery mark on his heart. The worst betrayal, worst pain that he had ever felt, now came from his own sister. Though yards ahead of her in the procession, Logan was finding it difficult to keep himself from stealing glances at her.

"Majesty? Are you alright?" Walter asked, noticing his distraction. Logan straightened his posture and cleared his throat. He refused to make eye contact with his old mentor, for fear of what the wise man would see. If it was as obvious to the men as it was to him, then it could spell trouble. War was already dramatic without the unearthing of his hidden secret.

"I'm fine. Lets pick up the pace gentleman, we have a long way to go!" He commanded. Walter smiled, his eyes filled with pride and determination.

"You've made me proud Logan. You've already pulled Albion out of one of its most uncertain times once before, and you're risking your life to do so again. You're mother and father would be proud too."

"Thank you Walter."

"You're being modest, that's not like you. Are you sure that you're alright?"

"I said that I'm fine! Lets keep moving." The king snapped harshly. Walter nodded and once again starred blankly ahead as he walked.

"Yes sire."

Towards the back, Daisy hopped and barked alongside her mistress and the rest of the soilders, oblivious to the fact that they were heading to war. At least the frolicking dog seemed to raise morale a bit, as her antics made the men smile and a few of the more lighthearted ones even laughed.

"Come on silly girl, you don't want to get trampled." Victoria laughed. Daisy responded eagerly to her mistresses voice, and she once again joined the princess and Ben at the back.

"Are you ready then?" Victoria smiled up at Ben. His face was solemn and concentrated.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Remember, I'll be right beside you all the way." The young man stopped walking.

"Victoria, there's something that I forgot to mention. Walter said that he would escort you back to Millfields. You'll be safer there." Ben reassured. Victoria gave him a bemused expression. But when she saw that he wasn't kidding in his usual manner humor turned to offence.

"That won't be necessary, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She snapped. Ben slid his firm hands over her shoulders. The princess looked at them, then back up into his charming face.

"Torri, you and I are going to be married. It's my job to look after you and keep you safe. Now, I know that you're a good fighter, but battling some hobbes in a dinky little makeshift arena is nothing like a full-fledged war. Most of these men will die in minutes, and they're trained professionals." Ben reasoned.

"I'm a hero." Victoria retorted, taking a step back out of his grasp.

"That's only a theory. You've never been tested for heroic abilities. It isn't worth the risk."

"Fine. I'll go home where its safe. A weak girl like me would only hold you up." Victoria huffed and headed up the line.

"Victoria, don't be like this, that wasn't what I meant!" Ben called, but the princess vanished into the sea of soilders.

The troop stopped just outside of the Mistpeak monorail station. The king had planned to travel through the caverns below the monorail, out into Mourningwood, and from there, Bowerstone. Logan looked out over the hundreds of his loyal men, ready and awaiting his command to move out. Try as he might, he just couldn't tear his sight from the only woman in the group, her long blonde hair flowing down her shoulders, down onto the crimson dress that he had given her. Victoria looked at him, with as much devotion as any of the soilders, though her eyes were blank and lost. The usual luster and energy that they often held, the way her laughter lit up her already luminous smile, it was all gone. Logan's concerned eyes narrowed. The princess was staring at him as if he were now a stranger to her. _Why Torria? What are you afraid of? Don't you know that I would always protect you from whatever it is that troubles my fair damsel? _He could no longer bear to look upon his men, knowing that his gaze would only find Victoria. Instead, he looked up at the sun rising like a fire beacon over the tall peaks.

"Enter!" He roared. The generals entered the station first, followed by the king and the rest of the promenade. The station hadn't been used since the villagers from Brightwall had evacuated en mass. It was showing obvious signs of neglect and rust. Logan swung open the brass gate that led to the control room of the monorail. He passed the small maintenance workshed and headed down the steep walls of the cavern, and his troops followed. Almost instantly, a pack of hungry hobbes leapt forward from their hiding spots behind old machine parts and boulders.

"For Albion!" Logan yelled, blood lust on his tongue. The men reared and rushed headlong into the advancing creatures. Victoria was more than happy to thrust her cutlass into several of the grotesque goblins.

"Agh! I hate these things, I always have!" Walter growled as a hobbe taunted him from atop a barrel, its yellowed tounge projected outward, with its claws behind its tassled ears. The old general shot the powder filled keg, and the creature burst apart, slopping foul smelling mush left and right. "Take that you little brat!" Ben fired his riffle into another hobbe and grinned at the old man.

"Take it easy Wally, you mustn't pull anything!" The young man teased.

"Shut up Ben." Walter replied dryly. The princess was having a great time. How she loved being in the heat of battle! Each dead hobbe brought her that much closer to Castle Fairfax, and the enemy forces that lurked within. A cheer rose from the men as the last of the hobbes fell dead.

"Be on your guard men. There may be more deeper in." Once again, the soilders carefully continued on their way. Hours passed, and as they proceeded further into the depths with nary an enemy in sight, the troops were beginning to let their guard down.

"This is not right. There should be several of them in here. What's going on?" The king wondered aloud. Victoria walked over to his side.

"Did you say something?" She asked. Logan jumped at the sudden sound of her sweet voice. He gave her a sad and longing expression.

"No, it was nothing. Just don't let your guard down Victoria. Somethings out of place here, and I don't like it." Victoria looked around. She and her brother were both soaked in hobbe blood from the earlier attack. Even Daisy had crimson stains on her white maw. The king hesitated, feeling awkward around Victoria.

"I need to talk to you, about what happened." He managed. Victoria looked up at him.

"I've already told you, I'm marrying Ben."

"Why Victoria?"

"Because he is the one person I love more than anyone else. I'll never find a more perfect love." The king grimaced at her words, her tone, everything. She was pretending like he didn't exist, that the deep feelings that were so real and perfect just days earlier didn't exist. Logan embraced her, causing her to gasp. He peered down into her wide eyes, and spoke.

"You have such a love with me! I would do anything to make you happy, I would lay down my life to protect you, I would give up my crown, my gold and jewels, everything. If it meant that I could hold you forever, it would be a trivial price to pay." Victoria shoved him away, once more.

"Don't you think that I want that too? I want to marry you, not Ben. I have loved you with more affection and truth than I thought that I was even capable of."

"Then answer me Victoria! Why?! I am the king, I could make incest legal, nay even commonplace it you're worried about the scandal." Victoria shook her head.

"No, none of that would help."

"Victoria, why?"

"Because such things are beyond even you brother. You can pass as many laws as you want, but you cannot break taboos. Our love shall never be."


	15. Chapter 15

She wept bitterly through her pain, her longing for what could never be. Logan gently touched her again, and this time, she didn't resist.

"Torria, I can...for you."

"What's going on here? Last time I was though here there were dozens of the little buggers." Ben commented, startling Victoria and Logan.

"I have no idea. Maybe something scared them off." Logan backed away, his tension was high. It wasn't normal for Albion caves to be so deserted. They were usually crawling with monsters and outlaws. Something was seriously amiss. Even usually laid back Daisy began to growl. She could sense the tension in the air, and was feeling very protective.

"Oh come on now! Scared them off? This is they're domain and besides, those bloody things are relentless." Ben scoffed. Logan was about to point out that while they were indeed tenacious creatures, hobbes were still low on the food chain, and very cowardly. An earthquake, or a larger monster could usually keep them at bay for even weeks at a time. Then suddenly, from behind, a blast echoed throughout the cavern. The soilders were all knocked off their feet. Even Victoria hit the hard floor with moan. Only Logan and Ben managed to stay upright. What happened next was something that neither of the two would ever forget. The floor began to ooze a thick black liquid that consumed the soilders.

"What the hell is that?!" Ben asked.

"A spell." The king replied. The Horror Blades had planted a trap, knowing that the his troops would be heading through the cave. More handiwork by that accursed spy, no doubt. Logan looked at his sister and then back at the doomed soilders. There were too many of them, and he could only save one. It wasn't a difficult choice for him.

"Victoria! Come on!" He yelled. But the princess did not respond. To his horror, Logan discovered that she had hit her head, and was unconscious. The brave monarch charged into the impending wave of darkness. Logan grabbed her arm and wrapped it around his shoulders, supporting her back. He lifted her legs with his free arm, and pulled her away from the black death, moments before it consumed her.

"I'm going to get you out of here." He whispered to her. Victoria moaned softly as the motion of his running rocked her body. The king rushed up the slope of the cavern, determined to get his princess to higher ground, away from the gruesome goop.

"But you're majesty, what about your men?" Ben yelled concerned. Logan looked at the rest of his loyal soilders. There were so many of them, and they were all going to die. He passed Victoria to Ben.

"Here, take her." Ben grabbed the unconscious young woman and watched as Logan ran back down the side of the hill. He navigated through the evil black spell, and came to Walter's aid. He pulled with all his might on the old mans arm. But Walter pushed him aside, to Logan's confusion. "Walter?" The general gave him a calm smile.

"There is nothing that you can do for us now. That gunk is closing in, you have to save yourselves."

"I won't leave you here to die Walter! At least I could get you to safety!" Logan pleaded, pulling his burly arm again. From behind him came several horrid screams of agony. The spell had reached the soilders, and their bodies were slowly dissolving into the black sludge. "Come on Walter damn it!"

"Your majesty! Pull yourself together now! If this land looses its king, than Albion is already defeated." Logan looked from his old mentors solemn face, back up the hill where Ben was still holding the princess. His princess. One of the men cried louder as his arm began to slide off of his bone. Logan gave Walter a final sorrow filled expression of remorse.

"You never did learn your place did you old-timer?" Walter grinned more mischievously than he had in 20 years. The way he used to when he was still training the young prince.

"I suppose not. Now go Logan! Albion's fate rests in your hands. I know that you will not fail me." Logan slowly released his grasp on Walter and careened back up the hill, just as the muck engulfed the rest of the men with a sickening crunch. The last cries and screams of the doomed soilders under the blanket of death fell silent within seconds. Ben listened with a look of blank horror stamped to his face. He saw Logan reach the top of the hill, alone and unharmed. Without warning, he turned on his king.

"Logan...What did you do?" Ben demanded.

"I won't tell you again boy, its King Logan." His majesty snarled.

"I'd rather die that serve a tyrant such as yourself!"

"That could easily be arranged." Logan pulled free his blade. Victoria was starting to wake. She gasped at the sight of her brothers blade, and cringed with the memory of how well he handled said weapon. She stood and put her hand on Ben.

"Ben, stop this, he'll kill you!" But the young soilder ignored it. All he could see was the older man before him. The king that had just left every one of his soilders to meet a graphic fate.

"I wouldn't be his first victim today it would seem." He growled. "Those men would have done anything for you, for Albion, and you deserted them all! You could have at least helped Walter, but you fled his side when he needed you most!"

"He told me to leave! He told me that Albion needed her king." Logan retaliated.

"Oh, I'll bet. That inflated attitude is just typical of you, Logan. What of the other men? The ones you could have saved before that spell closed in?"

"It was them or Victoria." The king roared. "You're so hypocritical Finn. Here you stand, angry at me for abandoning my soilders, but you should have been the one to rescue your fiance'. What's your excuse for Victoria's abandonment?" Ben looked away, ashamed.

"I could have gotten myself out just fine! Why do you always feel like you have to save me?!" Victoria interrupted. Logan stared at her in disbelief. She was defending him?! Was she really still pretending to be oblivious? Or had she completely forgotten that he loved her?

"I do not wish to discuss _that_ just now. Come on, we have to find a way out now. I know that was Reinhart's doing, and he's going to pay for it."

Logan, Victoria and Ben continued wandering the cave, looking for an exit. None of them had said a word since the king had left the last of his men to meet a gristly end.

"Horror Blades, show yourselves!" Logan roared through the empty tunnels.

"Logan, do you really think that's the best approach? After all, they might not even be in here anymore." Victoria stated sarcastically. Logan gave her a sneer.

"Who is king sister? Know your place."

"Why are you so moody lately anyway?" Ben butted in.

"I'm in the middle of a war here! I'm trying to save the land that I love, something that a traitor such as yourself could never hope to understand."

"Don't talk about Ben like that!" Victoria snapped. Logan turned around and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Again, do NOT tell me what to do. I am the king!"

"Well then maybe you should try acting like it." Ben retaliated, fiddling with his cutlass again. "If you were more of a leader those men back there wouldn't be dead!"

"You'll be dead next if you don't learn your place!" Logan interrupted coldly. Ben's eyes blazed as he looked at his king.

"Is that what this is really about? Am I really such a bad man Logan, or are you just trying to keep me from marrying Victoria?" Logan gave his sister a glare through empty eyes. A sinister smile parted across his face, accentuating his scarred lip. Victoria knew what he was thinking, and it terrified her. _No! Logan, don't do it, please! _Her frantic eyes begged. But Logan didn't hesitate. He glowered back at the young man, and began to speak.

"She never did tell you where she got that lovely sundress did she?" Something in his voice troubled Ben.

"No...But what does that matter? Answer my question Logan!" The king chuckled as he began to circle the young rouge.

"She has a big secret that she's keeping from you." Victoria felt her blood freeze.

"And what would that be?" Ben asked playfully to Victoria, thinking that it was a joke of some sort. But her guilty expression told him otherwise. Logan called out to her, tired of the whole charade.

"Victoria, tell you're fiance' what you have been up to all week. Tell him why you were really in my cabin that morning." Ben glanced at Victoria, awaiting an answer. Victoria looked down, ashamed.

"Ben...I-I...cheated on you, with Logan..."

"What? Oh, that is rich Victoria. Imagine_ that _in the headlines of the Bowerstone Chronical." Ben chortled. At first, the young man thought that she had been kidding, but something in her voice seemed wrong.

"Wait a minute. Is-is she serious? I mean come on Victoria, you must be joking..." Victoria didn't reply. Logan's cunning grin however, spoke volumes. "You didn't..." He looked from brother to sister in shock.

"Oh yes, we did." Logan smirked, enjoying the expression on Ben's face very much.

"You bastard! Why?!" Ben roared. He was already angry at the king for abandoning his men like he had, but stealing his woman? No one stole Ben Finn's woman! The rogue lunged at the monarch, his cutlass drawn. But Logan stood firm. He looked straight ahead at the princess.

"Because I love her, that's why! I have always loved Victoria, and even if you kill me." He brought up his master long sword in a defensive position. "I always will." Victoria could hardly belive what she was hearing. His devoted words touched her heart, and the feelings of desire and warm devotion were returning for her magnificent king.

"You're no king, you're a sick disturbed dog. And you're going to die like one!" Ben proclaimed.

"Then, may the best dog win."


	16. Chapter 16

The two men faced each other, their newly sharpened blades drawn. They both desired the same prize, and they both knew that only one of them would win. It was an unspoken fight to the death, but both were well aware of it. Victoria watched both men, and pleaded for the fated duel to cease. But her words could not be heard, for both Logan and Ben were lost. Lost on a primeval plain of rage and lust. The adventurous young soilder faced his king, the man that he had sworn his allegiance to. He had never thought himself the violent type, and he would rather crack a joke than kill, but now Ben was having a hard time trying to recall the last time he had ever wanted to take a life more than he did now. And Logan in turn, was no longer regretting his choice not to execute Ben, for now he would have the pleasure of killing the young man himself. The young rogue was the first to charge. Logan deflected his cutlass with a block from his long sword.

"You cannot win this Ben. If you give up now I'll just lock you up for attempted regicide. At least then you'll still have your pathetic life." Logan spoke.

"Thanks for the offer, but it won't be it will not be an attempt, I plan to slaughter you!" Ben sneered. "This is for you, Walter!" Logan returned his words with a foul look of his own.

"So be it." The king charged at Ben, his years of practice with his blade were about to pay off. Ben began his attack, raising his cutlass up to meet Logan's blade. The two weapons gave a harsh clang as they were thrust together, tiny shards of silver flew in all directions. Logan pirouetted away, and brought up a block as the young soilder rushed at him, giving a primal holler. The men locked eyes as their blades once again collided, the deep brown and hazel scorched the hillside like flames.

"You're a decent fighter Mr. Finn, I'm surprised." Logan grinned, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"I should be, I spent ten years in Mourningwood fighting hollow men every night because of you." Ben pressed back.

"Wasn't that better than being hung, like you're brother?" Ben's heart stopped, and he felt his eyes widen. He lost his focus, as the truth flooded his mind like icy water. So that was what had happened to William, his oldest brother. The same brother whom had been taken to Bowerstone and never heard from again. Noticing his distraction, Logan knocked him to the hard ground, and stepped onto his neck. He glowered down at the soilder, a dark smile parting across his mouth. "I suppose being a backstabbing worm runs in the Finn family." Logan scoffed, still holding his boot to Ben's throat. Ben's world became fuzzy, but not from the lack of air he was taking in. It was clouded rage. This man, had stripped him of his rank for a simple mistake, stolen his beloved Victoria, and now Ben had heard him confess to being the cause of William's disappearance. "It's rather sad, your brother wasn't such a bad man. A few years in prison would have probably been all he needed to repent and ,make a new start for himself. If only he had of cooperated with my men, then he might still be alive." Logan pressed down harder onto the rogue's neck.

"This isn't over yet!" Ben gasped for air. Logan gave a piercing cry of agony as Ben thrust his hunting knife into his right thigh. The king struggled to pull the blade out, taking his boot from Ben's throat. The young man rolled to the side, and sheathed his cutlass. In its place, he pulled free his trusty riffle. He was trembling with adrenaline and anger, but he managed to take aim at Logan's head as the king was temporarily immobile.

Both men were battered and exhausted after an hour of ceaseless battle. Ben's posture was hunched and there were several slashes covering his body, some deeper than others, and Logan struggled to catch his breath, his own body riddled with bullet wounds and the deep gouge to his thigh from earlier. Victoria continued to watch in terror as the two men she loved slowly killed one another.

"Logan! Ben! That's enough, please stop!" But neither of the men was about to give up.

"Ready to end this boy?" Logan panted, blood trickling out of his forehead.

"I've been ready to kill you for a long time now actually." Ben huffed back.

"Ah! So finally admitting to being a traitor eh?"

"Better than a incest-obsessed tyrant."

"Interesting choice of last words." Logan growled. The two once again pulled free their weapons and began to circle each other. Suddenly, a shot rang out.

"Your majesty! What's going on?" A deep voice called. Logan looked over his shoulder to see the Auroran troops approaching up the hill._ About time you got here. _The king fell to his knees, stricken with blood loss. The two Auroran generals rushed to their king's side, helping Logan up. Victoria gasped.

"Your Majesty, what happened to you?" The older general asked, looking warily at Ben.

"Regiside...he tried to kill me." Logan managed.

"Logan what are you doing!?" The princess screeched. Logan ignored her and continued to address the arriving troops.

"He tried to kidnap Victoria, and when I confronted him, he attacked me!"

"What?!" Ben yelled. "You're the one who started it, and I did not try to kidnap her!"

"Oh-ho! See how he readily admits to his crime!" The general remarked.

"I never-" Ben struggled to defend himself.

"Arrest that man!" Logan commanded. Two soilders grabbed Ben and threw him to the ground.

"Logan, please, don't..." Victoria pleaded, knowing full well what her brother planned to do. Even the usually brave Ben looked worried.

"Victoria! Be quiet!" Logan commanded, his rage and pain getting the best of him. He looked down to Ben again. "You have been given chances time and time again to learn your place within this kingdom, but this shall be you're final mistake. You never will learn will you?" Ben looked up and smiled wryly.

"No, I suppose I won't...I refused to let Victoria be ravished by you." Logan slapped him.

"How dare you!?" He raged. "I have had enough! General Milton!"

"Yes majesty?"

"Escort Mr. Finn out of the cave. Execute him immediately."

"No! Logan, you can't do this!" Victoria lunged at her brother, but two soilders prevented her attack, and threw her to the dusty ground without much effort. Logan glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Don't ever tell me what I can or cannot do...General Milton, you have your orders!"

"Yes your majesty..." The general, along with two soilders forced Ben to his feet. Victoria grabbed his hand as he was being taken away.

"Ben, I'm sorry." The hazel eyes of Victora's beau gleamed.

"It's not your fault sweetness."

"Yes it is! I was weak, I let him get to me, and now-" Ben pressed a long finger to her trembling lips.

"Victoria, even after what you've done I still love you. Logan was planning to kill me for a while now, just for being with you. Let me tell you something my Torri, you're still worth dying for."

"Ben..." Victoria fought back the tears as the young man was dragged out of the cavern. Ben looked at her once more and smiled, before disappearing into the dark recesses of the cave. Minutes later, a loud bang erupted and the birds scattered across the sky. Victoria fell to her knees and began to weep uncontrollably. Logan shakily stood and walked to her side.

"It is for the best, sister. He was a bad man."

"No Logan, he's not the bad one!" Victoria stood, fuming.

"I only did what needed to be done. He argued.

"I will never forgive you for this!" Victoria replied, her eyes solemn and furious. Logan stood firm, content with his decision.

"Good. Then you shall never forget it."

Logan groaned as he reached for another drink of his ale. His wounds were painful and sore, and alcohol was the only medicine the troops had on hand to deaden the pain. As he took another swig of the strong brew, he thought of his his earlier battle with Ben. He hadn't come so close to death since the time that he had encountered his hypnotized and brainwashed mother in Shadelight. Logan subconsciously touched his scar as he wiped his mouth. He had put up a good fight, even though he wasn't in the best condition for dueling. He was out of practice with hand to hand, and he was getting older. This spring, he would be 34._ I did it for you Victoria, why can't you see that? If we weren't blood would you have acted differently towards my victory? _He wondered. Usually, when a man put his life in jeopardy for his fair maiden, it was seen as an incredibly noble deed. But for Logan, there was no praise, no embroidered favor, no kisses, nothing. All that his battle with Ben had accomplished was to make his sister even angrier at him than she had ever been before. _I just wanted to win you're hand, I challenged you're beloved rogue, and I won. Why are you not happy my beautiful Torria? _He remembered his sisters words from earlier in the cave:

_"Don't you think that I want that too? I want to marry you, not Ben. I have loved you with more affection and truth than I thought that I was even capable of."_

_"Then answer me Victoria! Why?! I am the king, I could make incest legal, nay even commonplace it you're worried about the scandal." _

_"No, none of that would help." _

_"Victoria, why?" _

_"Because such things are beyond even you brother. You can pass as many laws as you want, but you cannot break taboos. Our love shall never be." _

His pain returned at the realization of her honest words. The fact of the matter was that they could never be together, and even all his power and money couldn't change it. Then another, even worse thought crossed his mind. He had not only entered a pointless spiral of despair and pain, but he had dragged Victoria into the pit along with him. Her beloved Ben was now gone. She was alone now, and it was all his fault. _Dear Avo! What have I done?! _Without hesitation, Logan leapt out of his bed. He rushed outside and howled at the heavens.

"Why Avo?! You put me in this world, knowing that I would love her, yet knowing that there wouldn't be a damn thing that I could do about it! Why do you torment my mortal soul?! We were all each other ever had! I raised that girl into the beautiful woman that you see before you now! She needed me, and I was there for her, even when no one else was! Did you really think that I could care for her like that and not develop deep feelings for her?! All I wanted to do was love her!" He fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. "I just wanted to love her..."


	17. Chapter 17

The evening in the wooded forest was still and silent. Even the crickets and frogs had ceased to sing their nocturnal melodies. Reaver and Connie sat on the porch of the cottage and watched as the last of the sunset dissipated between the thick foliage of the trees, and transformed into the warm velvet of night. Lance and Troublesome hummed softly at their feet, lost in their lupine dreams.

"Are you still concerned about the children?" Reaver asked his wife. Connie smiled, her paling blue eyes seemed to dance.

"I just can't fight the fear. I know that they're adults but with this war and everything...its just." She began, but failed to finish as tears welled up in her eyes. Reaver consoled her and gently stroked her cheek. Then, he whispered lovingly into her ear.

"It's just that your still their mother Connie. You've always been a wonderful woman, and a loving mother and wife."

"Reaver..." She burst into tears. He pulled her closer and began to rock her trembling body, crooning to her softly.

"There there my dear. I dare say that its high time we got in on this little spat anyway. And besides..." He smiled and withdrew his trademarked pistol, proudly tracing the golden dragon with the ruby eyes that decorated the left side. "My Dragonstomper .48 needs a serious workout." He grinned. Connie withdrew from his arms and looked up. Reaver's face was ablaze with boyish energy and delight.

"You really want to go home now?" She asked happily. Reaver holstered his pistol, stood, and helped Connie to her feet.

"Connie dear. Have you ever known your charming scoundrel to pass up a good old-fashioned fight?"

"You wouldn't be Reaver if you did my darling." She replied. Connie went inside the cottage and began to pack her few belongings into her satchel. The deep green dress that she had worn as a hero so many years ago had been replaced by a long flowing green gown, the same gown that she had worn as regent, when her and Reaver had been monarchs. Reaver was already by the door with Troublesome, his black satchel over his shoulder by the time Connie was ready to leave.

"Are you ready now my sweet? I'm no longer immortal and fear that I may simply die of old age before you are set to depart." He teased. Troublesome gave Connie a playful woof as if helping her master along with his joke. Connie looked at the pair, a slightly mischievous grin on her lips. Lance nudged her and then stared at his mate and Reaver.

"Keep your shirt on Reaver, I'm not that slow." Connie replied, her back to her husband as she began to undress. Reaver cocked an eyebrow and smiled hungrily at his bride.

"Perhaps I should. It would be ever so delicious if my shirt were to shall we say, fall off..." He unbuttoned two of the wooden buttons on his woodsman outfit. Connie felt herself blush. "Well what are you waiting for darling? Perhaps you should walk a tad bit slower. Back up a bit even, towards the bed." He purred.

"Nows not exactly the time, we need to get back to Albion now." Connie answered as she finished dressing in her old outfit. Reaver just chuckled.

"Ahh! Still as prude and serious in times of crisis as ever I see. Very well...:" He rebuttoned his shirt, "Does your little magic button work all the way in another country then?"

"Yes." Connie said, reaching for her guild seal. "The one that was buried with me is still at the castle, but this one will work just as well." Just as she turned the knob, a flash of blue light engulfed the four travellers and sent them on their way.

Connie, Lance, Reaver and Troublesome all plopped down outside in the town square of Bowerstone Market. Connie rubbed her back, and opened her eyes then exclaimed in horror. Reaver followed suit and was just as shocked by what he saw.

"Well, this is not good..." Reaver remarked, the sight of the Horror Blades made it clear to both of them that Albion was clearly losing the war. The enemy troops were everywhere. They guarded every building, keeping villagers prisoners in their own homes, they marched the streets and they pillaged the local shops. One of the blades suddenly approached Connie.

"Welcome Madam Connie. Please, come with me to the castle." Before Connie could answer, Reaver pulled out his pistol and fired.

"He's an enemy of the crown, he doesn't even deserve to speak to you." Reaver growled through smoke.

"I wonder how he knew my name? Why didn't he try to kill us?"

"What does that matter? We need to find Logan and Victoria. Come on." He commanded.

"Right." Connie agreed. The heroic couple started to make their way up towards Castle Fairfax.

"Good. At least Logan should be here." Connie spoke relieved. The twosome approached the gate and a Horror Blade up in the outpost called down to them.

"Cease your movements! State your names." He ordered. Connie cleared her throat to speak but Reaver aimed and fired yet again. Then, he fired two more bullets into the mahogany door and it crashed down with a earth-shattering boom. Connie glared at him.

"Reaver! Don't you think that maybe your being a little two rash with that gun?!"

"Oh come come darling. The man deserved nothing less for not recognizing the ex-king and queen." He scoffed as he holstered his pistol and entered through the destroyed castle door.

"They must be here." Connie spoke as she and Reaver made their way though the castle.

"Oh that's just your maternal instinct talking darling. Logan went with his troops to Mistpeak, and Victoria's with that Ben fellow at my old estate." Reaver stated, looking around. The castle had changed so much in his son's reign, and yet some things had remained identical to when he and Connie had lived within the luxurious palace. "Take a look around you, don't you miss this old place?"

"Not really." Connie replied. She was glad to be rid of her title as Queen. It was a position that she had only taken for the people. Now she was content just to be a retired hero along with her beloved ex-pirate. Her aura-reading skill told her that there was danger afoot, but she did quite not know where. "Reaver, we need to be very cautious, Horror Blades could be anywhere." Reaver nodded at her comment, although his attention was still on the old memories that surrounded him. He looked reminiscing at the old, dust coated piano in the corner.

"Do you remember that? I used to play for you when you were pregnant with Logan remember? That's when I wrote you that hymn, _The rogue and the lady_." Connie smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I remember. I love that song to this day." She was lost for a moment in her darlings eyes. Even after the loss of his immortality, the verdant green of his eyes had not lost their luster. Reaver in turn, gazed deeply into the sea of unending sapphire before him. Connie was still as gorgeous and desirable to him as the day she had first waltzed into his Bloodstone Mansion.

"We should keep going. Its dangerous here." Reaver explained.

"Your right. It is." A deep voice came from behind the couple. Reaver whirled around, aiming his gun in the direction of the sound. Connie did the same.

"Relax Hero of Skill and Heroine of Desire." The voice continued.

"Who are you? Make yourself known!" Reaver hollered. The voice cackled before speaking again.

"You do not scare me." Connie shrieked as two glowing white eyes emerged from the darkness. A man in black chain mail stepped forth, carrying a large obsidian sword. He had long black hair and sharp animalistic teeth. Long black claws jutted forth from pale blue fingers, and he had a stench of death upon him.

"We meet again Connie, or should I say, Maiden of Dread." Lance and Troublesome growled at the strange abomination, and Connie's face paled.

"No, it can't be..." Connie said in a voice barely audible. Reaver looked down at her, for she had collapsed into a heap at the sight of the twisted man.

"Connie, are you alright?" Reaver asked her, then looked again at the man. "Who are you? How do you know my wife?" Reinhart looked at Connie and smiled evilly.

"So, you never told him? About me, about you and Xaiver?" Reaver looked to Connie again, she refused to look at him.

"Connie? What is he talking about?" Reaver asked with genuine worry. Connie cautiously looked up at him.

"Reaver. Reinhart is my son. Xaiver is his father." Reaver's blood began to boil.

"You...slept with Xaiver?" He, asked flabbergasted. Connie wretched forward and clenched her chest. Reinhart laughed.

"Ahh, so I see that the memories are still within her." He smirked. Reaver looked at Connie in disbelief. The love of his life, his perfect angel, had been in the arms of his greatest adversary. And they had conceived a son. A horrible, tainted, and evil son.

"Reaver, I didn't want to. He hypnotized me...and then...he raped me." Reaver felt the hairs on his neck rise. He wanted to kill Xaiver so badly, that he would have summoned him back into existence, if it had of been possible.

"That's how he gained control over her. He planted his evil in her and therefore brought on The Maiden of Dread, and myself." The wicked warlock laughed again. "But we will all have plenty of time to discuss these terrible things later on. But for now..." Reinhart grumbled some unpleasant words and then heaved a ball of black fire at Connie and Reaver. All went black for the two heros.


	18. Chapter 18

Reaver awoke in the darkness of the castle cell. Connie was chained beside him, wide stood facing Connie and her husband.

"Connie?" Reaver piped up, worriedly. Connie refused to speak to him, now that the horrible truth about her and Xaiver had been revealed. To be honest, she hadn't even remembered it until she came face to face with her distorted offspring. But even though it had not been her fault nor desire, Connie still felt as if she had committed adultery. She loved Reaver, he had been her first love, and she would never forget the tremendous sacrifice that he had made for her. She felt as if she was no longer worthy of such a sacrifice, and she wondered what was going through his head, was he thinking the same thing? Reaver on the other hand knew the truth. He knew better than anyone that Connie would rather die than be with an evil villan, she had given him a hard time, and Reaver had never been really all that evil. But she would never have agreed to a relationship with The King of Shadows. It was he who had put her through the excruciating act of being butchered alive just to set Reaver free of his curse. Reaver harbored no ill-will towards what had happened, he knew that it wasn't Connie's fault. Instead, he felt for her, and wished he could end Xaiver all over again for causing her so much agony. Reinhart grinned, aware of the tension between the couple.

"Trouble in paradise eh?" He smirked. Reaver glared up at him. Even in the midst of turmoil, his mood remained calm and collected.

"Oh? I wasn't aware that this dank little abode was paradise. But yes indeed, there is trouble and your it." His last words ended with a snarl. Reinhart smiled.

"So, you must be Reaver? My father told me all about you, Hero of Skill." The warlock taunted, acting as if he was seeing Reaver for the first time.

"That's me. I would say pleasure to make your acquaintance, but I'm afraid that it would be a bit of a fib."

"Well anyway, welcome to my castle. I hope that you enjoy your stay, because your never going to leave."

"Really? I was under the impression that this was merely a friendly visit." Reaver kept on. Reinhart walked away from him and towards Connie.

"Your so-called husband is very amusing. Still, I can't see why you would prefer him over The King of Shadows mother." Connie looked up for the first time.

"I'm not your mother. You know how you were created, and it was anything but the way a child is usually brought into this world. Far from it."

"Indeed. But whose fault was that? If you had of given in to my fathers evil, than you might have been able to give birth naturally, rather than being drained for resources like you were." Reaver charged at Reinhart, forgetting the chains.

"What?!" He yelled. "What did he do to her?! Answer me!"

"He did what he had to in order to bring me into existence. Nothing more, and nothing less." He grinned at Connie through a mouthful of daggerlike teeth."Which brings me to those sweet pooches of yours."

"Where's Lance and Troublesome?!" Connie asked frantically. Reinhart laughed, pointing to the corner of the cell. Connie felt tears surge forth from her eyes at the sight of Lance and Troublesome, impaled by several obsidian blades."Lance, no!"

"He would have done anything to protect you Connie, but it would seem that it was you who was guarding him. See how easily he was felled in your absence?"

"Monster!" Connie fought against the chains. Even the Hero of Skill looked as if his great heart was breaking. Memories of the small wolf cub that he had adopted on a whim came back to him, the way she licked his face, followed him around constantly, and kept him company in his darkest hours. Reaver glared at the warlock that had taken his companions life.

"You'll pay for that you beast. I killed you're damned father, the same I'll do to you!"

"Oh very amusing. I know better than that. My father was felled by a great will user far more powerful than any other. And you are not he." Reinhart chortled mockingly. Reaver looked at his distraught wife again, she was weeping bitterly over the loss of her best friend. No one knew better than Reaver how much Connie had loved that old mutt, and he was adamant to make this abomination pay for causing his beloved so much agony.

"What do you want with Albion? Why are my sons forces so impervious to your knights?" He asked.

"We possess a power as ancient as the land itself. Albion was created millenias ago, but my people were its first inhabitants. Back in the dawn of time, before hobbes or balverines even existed, we were there. My ancestor was the mighty Balvorn, from him spawned a race of the monstrous balverines that scour this land today. And there were more. Many more. Volkorn, Tarnaquin, and Orsus. They were where it all began."

"What began?" Reaver questioned.

"The Shadow Court." Connie replied. Reaver looked over at her, she had a look of sorrow upon her face.

"The woman knows her history. The three were the very first necromancers in the world. Each had one of the three dark disciplines. I'm sure that you are aware as heros of the three heroic disciplines are you not?"

"Strength, Skill and Will. What are the dark disciplines that you speak of?" Reaver asked.

"Death, Blood, and Darkness. The three each had one. Volkorn was the Warlock of Death. He was the greatest necromancer of all time. Tarnaquin was the Warlock of Blood. He was the first to commit foul acts of unspeakable torture and pain. Orsus was the Warlock of Darkness. He could command entire countries to be stripped bare, and turn day into night at will. When the three died, my ancestors joined forces to resurrect them, and they were reborn as the three demons of the Shadow Court, to forever be used for the will of my family." Reinhart explained. "We are able to push aside your pathetic sons troops for one reason and one alone: We still possess the power of the Court. A power to kill in violent ways, to strip lands of their inhabitants and beauty, and to use the dead to our own advantage. Such a power is ours and cannot be stopped." Connie looked up.

"Yes, it can. I stopped them once. I saved Reaver. You know that Reinhart." She added. Reinhart looked away.

"Yes...but that issue has since been resolved. There is one thing that you still do not know Connie. It was through your blood, and my birth that they came to rise again. You helped my father more than you thought." Connie's face paled and she felt herself freeze. She couldn't breath, she couldn't even see. Reaver called out to her and Reinhart laughed wickedly. Finally, Connie regained herself, but fell into a limp pile to the ground. Reaver glared at her oppressor.

"Why are you doing this to her?! If she is indeed your mother, than why do you torture her so? I'm the one you should be after." Reaver declared. Reinhart frowned and sped a huge black fireball towards the chains that held Reaver.

"Your right. So let me make this a bit more interesting." He freed Connie as well, and then lumped an extra fireball at her. Connie cried out in pain as the fire engulfed her.

"Connie!" Reaver yelled as he struggled to his feet. He grabbed her tightly, in a desperate attempt to vanquish the flames. "Why?! Tell me now you monstrosity! What did she ever do to deserve this?!" Reinhart screeched at him and whumped another ball of fire, knocking Reaver off his feet. The evil warlock was preparing to finish him off when Connie stood, and straddled Reaver protectively.

"Connie, you know what you did don't you? You abandoned your throne. My father gave you everything and you turned your back on the darkness, for him!" Reinhart roared. Connie stood firm. Reaver slowly looked up and glared at him.

"He was using her, he transformed your mother into a heartless killing machine, you call that power?!"

"None of that concerns you! Connie knows what she did, and she also knows what price must be paid. No one ever leaves the darkness and survives!" Reinhart began to lump together a mass of dark energy, it burned his hands as it grew more and more powerful. Connie stood poised, awaiting the blast, while readying a fireball of her own. Reaver still lay motionless between Connie's legs, but he held his Dragonstomper .48 cocked and ready. He continued to shakily point it at the dark mage, and then, he fired. The bullet careened through the mass of spell, and struck and unsuspecting Reinhart squarely in the chest. The evil wizard yowered in agony as his carefully prepped spell dissipated into smokey air. He stared at the Hero of Skill, and his white eyes grew red .

"You! How dare you?!" He roared. Reaver grinned cockily.

"You know, your nothing like your father. He was evil beyond evil. You could say that your just a mere "shadow" of him." Reinhart growled savagely, and thrust a fireball towards his taunter. Reaver rolled to the side and fired another bullet into the warlock. Meanwhile, Connie's massive fireball was nearing completion. As the two men continued to battle, she took aim and whumped the ball of embers at her wicked offspring. Reinhart was killed instantly. She panted, out of breath, and exhausted from the major buildup required to don such an impressive spell. Reaver got to his feet and walked over. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Are you alright my dear?" He asked concerned, looking into Connie's sweltering face. She looked up and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just more used to making fireworks and pretty shows that actual attack spells. It takes a lot out of me."

"I have always admired will users. You know that's the one thing that I will never be able to do." He reminisced. Connie got to her feet and smiled.

"Well you have your own magic Reaver. Espessialy over me." She nudged him.

"Connie, about what happened. I know that it wasn't your doing. You're a perfect angel, and I only feel sorry that I couldn't have stopped it." He spoke gently to her. Connie sighed and rested her tired head upon his shoulder.

"Thank you Reaver. I know that you would have saved me. But perhaps we shouldn't speak of it again." She suggested. Reaver paused but then smiled.

"Come on, lets find our children. I'll bet that Logan and Victoria are worried sick about us."


	19. Chapter 19

Logan stretched his back as he exited his tent. He hadn't gotten much sleep between his pain and his crestfallen heart. He looked out over his assembled group of soilders.

"Listen men, today is the day! You should all reach Castle Fairfax by nightfall. Once you enter, all hell will break loose. Ready yourselves, and move out!" He commanded. The army cheered and filed out. He was still badly wounded and sore from the fight three days ago, and his generals had insisted that he sit the final battle out. Logan squinted his eyes, in dread of what was to come. Unbeknownst to his men, the king was up against an even bigger foe. In the distance, by a tree, he could see Victoria, slouched down. He signaled his men to prepare to vacate camp, and nervously approached his sister. She gave him a dark glare as she saw him approach, and even from fifty feet away, Logan could tell that she wanted to kill him. _Oh my god, what have I done?! I must truly be going mad!_ He thought. First he had followed his groin and heart and attempted a scandalous relationship with his sister, now he had killed her beloved out of spite and jealousy. He had acted rashly, and without caring. He was no longer acting as a leader, as a king. He was acting like a heartless, envious monster. He hung his head in guilt and remorse. Victoria continued to glower at him. Logan looked in her direction.

"Victoria. I am sorry for what I've done."

"When your damned men leave, I'm gonna kill you with my bare hands." She hissed.

"I can't say that I blame you." He put his hand atop her shoulder, prompting Victoria to slap him.

"Leave me the hell alone!"

"Victoria, I'm sorry for all of this, I really am!" The princess lashed out again, deflecting his advances.

"This is just great. The cities' under attack and I'm trapped in a deserted marsh with the man I despise worst in the world!" She yelled."You killed the love of my life and for what? To get revenge on me?!" She demanded.

"Victoria, I said that I was sorry. It was an accident."

"Accident?! No, Logan. It was intentional. You couldn't face the fact that no one could ever love you, so you had to make me as miserable as you are!"

"Victoria, I love you!" Logan pleaded. Victoria shook her head violently.

"Well it's too bad that I don't feel the same way then, isn't it?" Her words stung even more than his injuries. The princess kept on as the last of the soilders left the camp. "You want me to be hurt obviously. So be it!" Victoria felt her words strike her heart. Ben was dead and she would never see him again. Victoria cried out in rage and loss as she slammed herself again and again, carelessly against the tree. She was trying to hurt herself, in order to forget the greater pain that threatened to explode her heart.

Again and again Victoria slammed her body into the old tree. She felt a sharp pain and heard a loud pop. Her wrist shattered upon the impact. Logan heard it as well.

"Stop It!" He commanded. Victoria winced in pain, but fought some more. "Victoria! Please, don't hurt yourself." Her brother begged. But she refused to listen, though she was in great pain, for in her sorrow, she felt none of it. Only when she collapsed from exhaustion did she cease to torture herself. Logan watched as her mangled body slid down the tree. The king felt his eyes tear at the sight of the pain that his selfish actions had caused.

"Victoria...Victoria there is something that you should know..." She refused him, but he continued anyway. "I am a terrible king, and a terrible man. I have known this for as long as I have been alive. I never wanted to take the throne, not because of personal reasons like yourself, but rather because I have a wicked heart, and I know it." He explained. Victoria wept bitterly in her pain.

"Then why are you the king then?" She asked.

"I wasn't supposed to be. There was another man who was. Our brother."

"We have a brother?!" Victoria was so surprised by the news that she tried to sit back up, momentarily forgetting her injury. "What happened to him?" She asked, remembering the boy in the photo. Logan took a deep breath.

"He was murdered by members of the resistance." Victoria felt her heart go numb. The resistance was a group of men and women dedicated to the ideals to which they believed all of Albion should adhere to. They hated the monarchy and had been a serious problem for Victoria's family for some time, especially her father. While he was a hated man throughout Bowerstone Industrial, no one hated, or wished him harm more, than The Bowerstone Resistance.

"Why would they kill our brother?" Victoria asked horrified. Logan fought back more tears and took a cleansing breath.

"Our brother was the boy that you saw father holding in that picture that I hid from you. I thought it would be best never to speak of him. Its too painful for mum and dad, and myself. Espessialy dad."

"So I had a brother that I never knew existed and you intended to let it just stay that way?!" Victoria was annoyed that her family to this day still had secrets kept from her.

"It wasn't like that! There was a good reason."

"Alright Logan, what was the reason?"

"Our brothers name, was Conner. He was born within my eighth year. He was named after mother of course..."

"The masculine form of Connie." Victoria added.

"Yes. Father named him. Mother used to always say that we were loved equally, that his name was nothing special. But I always knew better. One only had to look at the two of them together, and it was obvious that he was the apple of our fathers eye. The resistance must have noticed too..."

"What do you mean?"

"Reaver Industries was still in its infancy. In those days, father still preferred his power as a king, and King Reaver was not a very popular regent. If you thought he was hated as an industrialist, think again. Had he not been a hero, he would have been assassinated a hundred times over."

"What all did he do that made people hate him so? I never have seen father as all that despicable."

"That's because your eyes are blinded by your heart. Your daddy's little girl, you can do no wrong in his eyes, and visa versa." Logan continued. "But had you known him 25 years ago, even you might have hated him. He was an ex-pirate, but he was still in a brigand mindset, lets just put it that way..."

"That's a scary thought..." Victoria shuddered.

"Yes. It was one of his later acts that caused Conner to be kidnapped. He had just denied food and drink to anyone who couldn't or wouldn't pay taxes. As you know, most of the people living in Industrial are poor, so you can imagine the mass build-up of dead bodies and famine."

"What happened?"

"One night, while we all slept, resistance members disguised as soilders snuck into Castle Fairfax, and took Conner back to headquarters. We received a message from them then next day, a ransom note. It stated that unless Reaver changed things, he would never see Conner again."

"Did he change?" Victoria asked. Logan slowly shook his head.

"No. He didn't. Mother begged him to, but instead, he cockily left and attempted to rescue Conner himself. He reached the resistance headquarters, and killed everyone who stood between him and his beloved son. Just as he was able to see Conner, hear his voice...a shot rang out, and hit him square in the chest..." Logan's voice trembled. "Father, brought him back...we stayed by his side all night, watching his small chest rise and fall...I watched my own brother die..." That was it. He could handle no more, and the king collapsed and broke apart. Victoria crawled close to him, and extended her good hand. She graced the cheek of her beloved king. Even after what he had done, what he had put her through, Victoria still loved him.

"Logan...I had no idea." Was all that she could say. Suddenly, Victoria was filled with rage for what had happened. "Who killed him? Logan! Tell me! Who killed our brother?!" Logan shook his head through sobs.

"No one ever found out. I promised him, as he lay there dying. I promised him that I would be a good king and make him proud...Look what I have done..." The siblings fell silent until the streaks of morning were replaced by the cool greys of twilight.

"Victoria. Are you going to be ok?" He asked her.

"Logan. I think my wrist is broken." Logan looked down at her. His sister needed him. He tore his shirt and reached for a smooth stick and then Victoria's wrist.

"Here, let me see." He carefully placed the stick and began to wrap her wrist lovingly. Victoria watched him in awe.

"Logan..."

"I have made a lot of mistakes, I have killed without cause and broken your heart because of my wicked ways. But no more! I can be better, for you! For our brother, for our country! I can make things right!" He finished tending her wound and then smiled tenderly at his beloved sister. "Even if our love can never be, I will always care for you."

"Logan, you are a wonderful king. I am honored to be your sister." Logan smiled and then kissed his sibling on her forehead.

"Thank you Victoria."


	20. Chapter 20

Victoria watched as Logan finished dressing his wounds. He winced at the sharp stinging brought forth from the strong antiseptic. The fire crackled and the coals burst into miniature embers in its wake. Victoria sipped her tea and patted the sleeping wolfdog at her feet. Daisy had been enjoying all the excitement of the war, but now even she was exhausted. Logan reached for his own tea and blew away the steam.  
"Does it hurt still?"

"Not as badly as the other night." Logan replied. Victoria watched him, the way his eyes closed as he drank. He was so very handsome, his dark brown hair was almost black, and he had such a powerful face. Logan looked up at her, the way she was gawking in his direction concerned him. Was she still upset with him, for what he had done? If so, how could he ever hope to make it up to her?

"Victoria, I need to get out there."

"To Bowerstone you mean?" The king nodded.

"Yes. Wounded or not, I made a vow to you. I will be a better leader." Victoria's face grew hard with concern.

"Logan, do you know how fast you'll be killed in your condition?! You have to stay put."

"Victoria, I know that you will never forgive me for what I have done, you've already made that painfully clear." He looked away. "But I have to prove to you that I can still be the older brother that you once looked up to." Victoria stood up. To Logan's shock, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He gazed into her, that same exotic passion stirling up again from inside his soul.

"You have always been that man, even when you weren't trying." She remarked. Logan shakily returned the gesture, pulling her close to his body. He missed this so much! It had only been about a week since he had held her, but it felt like a lifetime. But he could never have her again, he had promised her, promised himself. Avo had known what He was doing, theirs was a fairy tale that would never be.

"Victoria, there is something else. I have to end this." He lowered his head, fighting his uncontrollable urge to kiss her tender lips.

"Logan?" The king rose to meet her gaze. His was one of immense pain, and sorrow.

"I cannot live without you, my Torria. It pains me to stand here and long for you, knowing that you shall never feel those needs for me. So I am going to Bowerstone to lead my troops to victory, or die trying." As he turned around, his black cloak made a swishing sound. He looked once more at the woman in the deep crimson dress. Logan saw two separate women before him. His beloved princess, his greatest blessing was also his greatest curse. The one he loved would never be his to hold, for she was also his little sister. As he started to leave, warm hands wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Silly Logan. You should know by now that I'm not the type of girl to just sit on the sidelines of a fight."

"Victoria..."

"I'm coming with you and that's final." Logan turned around, and smiled aggreance.

"I should have known that you would never listen to a word I said." He chuckled warmly.

As they had planned, General Milton and General Phillip scaled the wall to the city and their guns and swords were sent up using a pulley system. Once atop, General Milton gave the signal and within the next ten minutes the gates to Castle Fairfax swung open. Connie's head perked at the sound of footsteps growing closer in the hallway of the great castle.

"Your Majesty!" General Phillip saluted. Connie curtsied and smiled happily. "It's wonderful to see you here ma'am" He announced. Reaver cleared his throat, and flashed his pistol at the general. "Oh! And you as well Lord Reaver!" He added nervously. Reaver took aim with his trusty pistol, and grinned his cunning smile.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Instantly, both generals bowed graciously before the king and queen. Reaver smirked as he holstered his weapon. "That's better."

"Where is my son?" Connie asked the general nervously.

"Relax m'lady. He was badly wounded by a regicide attempt, and is staying in Mourningwood where it's safe."

"Not like my boy to run from a fight." Reaver remarked dissapointedly.

"You're right. It's not like me at all." Victoria was the first to turn the corner, but her older brother was close behind, smiling as smugly as his father often did. The princess was elated to be back home, and she ran and embraced her father at the sight of him.

"Daddy!" She cried joyously. Reaver held her close.

"Victoria, how have you been dear?" He asked.

"Fine. I've been at war with Logan." She replied proudly.

"Good, good." Reaver looked up at his son. "And how about you Logan? How are things in this damned war? Your mother and I got here as quickly as we could."

"They could be better." The king explained.

"Well we already took care of securing the castle, didn't we love?" Reaver gave Connie a nudge.

"But Your Grace, it's even worse down in the city." General Milton added.

"Alright fine! Enough of your report, I haven't seen my children in almost six months. Leave us." Reaver snapped. The two generals bowed once more.

"As you wish sire. We'll be outside when you're ready to attack." When the two generals had gone, Reaver looked at his son.

"They have complete control of the place." Logan's eyes widened.

"What?!" Logan looked at his sister restlessly. This was going to be far more perilous than he had originally anticipated. He was starting to seriously regret giving into Victoria's pleas to come along. Reaver watched the two siblings with keen interest. He had seen more than enough to know what was going on under the surface with his two children.

"Logan? Can I talk to you alone for a moment."

"Certainly." The two kings walked down the hall of the castle, side by side. Reaver of course, was the first to speak.

"So, how long have you felt that way about her?" Logan stared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come now. I've bedded brothers and sisters in erotic threesomes for centuries boy, and trust me, I know the sort of subtle signs that they emit. You and Victoria, are one such pairing." Logan blushed wildly, though he was unsure if it was his fathers shameless telling of past conquests, or his own love for his dear sister.

"For at least eight years now." He replied sheepishly. Reaver grinned.

"That explains why you kept her on such a short leash. Didn't want any of the common mutts to get a sniff eh?"

"Father!" Logan retorted.

"Oh yes, terribly sorry. My old pirate vulgarity playing up a bit." He continued to grin at the king, which was making Logan nervous. "Do you love her?"

"What would that matter? It isn't like I could actually marry her."

"So you do."

"Yes."

"Well, then, you should." Logan stared at his father.

"What? But that would be incest, I can't do that!"

"Haven't you already?" Reaver smirked mischievously. Logan felt his face turn scarlet. How did his father know all of this, just by observing him and Victoria. Honestly, Logan didn't want to know. "I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled.

"What did you just say Logan?!" Connie's voice rang from behind the corner. Logan and Victoria both wanted to vanish. "How could you? She's your sister!" Reaver clapped his hand around Logan's broad shoulders.

"Oh Connie, don't be such a stiff dear. Have you already forgotten how we came to be? Love can transcend even the greatest barriers and distance."

"Yes but..." Connie started, but her husband again cut her off.

"How many of your troops remain?" Reaver asked, deciding to change the subject for the moment.

"About 500 men. Half my army was killed by a dark spell on our way through Mistpeak." Logan replied, still blushing. Connie looked at her children and felt dread grip her bones.

"If only 500 remain, then whats to become of Albion?" She whispered. There was a long pause. The question on everyones mind had just been asked by the old queen. It was quite possible that this was not only the end of the war, but also the end of Albion. Reaver re-loaded his pistol.

"_We_ are to become of Albion my fair lady. As long as there are heros and determined people willing to fight for it, this land shall not end. That is why I am going to Bowerstone, to put an end to this madness. I will not see my home country destroyed by those monsters. Not without a fight." The ex-king stated as he replaced the weapon that he was known for back within its black leather holster. Logan and Victoria nodded.

"I am this lands king. It shall not fall on my watch." Logan added.

"Now that I have my own freedom, I want everyone else in this country to have the same. No one deserves to be imprisoned." Victoria voiced her own thoughts. Connie was the last to speak.

"Then lets show those bastards what heros are made of!" The auburn-haired heroine cried, and the four members of the Remswood family charged out of the castle and into the blood-stained streets. The sight before them was a disaster. Bowerstone Market lay completely in ruin. Flames licked at the sides of the buildings, and the great clock tower in the town center was toppled over. In the distance, people screamed and cried. The four family members circled around each other.

"Logan, Victoria! You two go and take the east side of town, try and get the survivors to safety. Your mother and I will take care of the Horror Blades." Reaver instructed. Logan was impressed by how good of a commander he was. Victoria hesitated, and then approached her father. She slowly undid the crimson ties from her jeans and hair. Her blonde locks flowed down past her shoulders as she handed the old rags to Reaver.

"Victoria? What's this then?" He asked, a curious look on his face.

"Daddy, I want you to have these, in case something happens to me out there." She pushed the rags into Reaver's hand.

"Victoria, these are yours now."

"Please father, it means a lot to me. I told you once before that I didn't even need them anymore because I finally found you. If something happens and I die, then I want you to have a constant reminder of how much you meant to me." Reaver gingerly took the old scraps of a cape that had belonged to a dashing rogue once, all to long ago.

"Lets just say that I'll keep ahold of them during the battle, for a good luck charm." Victoria nodded. But before she could dart off, Reaver gently clasped her shoulder.

"Father?" Victoria asked, as the flames in the distance danced in her brown eyes.

"I'm glad that I found you two Victoria. I love you." Reaver bent forward and tenderly kissed her forehead. "Now, be careful out there." Victoria smiled and then drawing her cutlass, she followed Logan into the hazy smoke. Reaver turned his attention to his bride.

"Are you ready to finish this Connie?" Connie pulled a familiar silver pistol from her garter belt. The diamonds on the handle shone as brightly as the day that Reaver had given the magnificent weapon to her.

"Ready. For Albion!" She cried.

"For Albion!" Reaver and Connie dashed off in the opposite direction from their children and were soon confronted by hordes of Horror Blades. Bullets flew and swords joined and fell, slashed and skewered. Connie wiped sweat from her brow as the knight she was fighting fell dead. She looked in the distance, and heard the echo of a cannon.

"They brought their heavy stuff as well, great." She moaned.

"Connie, we have to keep moving. If we don't win this, Bowerstone Market will be completely destroyed by fire before we know it." Reaver called to her.

"Right. Lets find the children and help those villagers get to Millfields. Follow me." Reaver fell in behind her, but as he turned, his sharpened senses forced him to whirl around. Out of the corner of his green eye, he saw something. There, atop the castle wall, was a Horror Blade, and a mortar was beside him. But it wasn't just any Horror Blade, it was Reinhart.


	21. Chapter 21

Barely alive, the warlock had dragged himself up to the top of Castle Fairfax. He grinned through bloody teeth as he took precise aim of his target below.

"I told you, we both told you mother. No one ever leaves the Darkness alive...This land is mine!" Reinhart gurgled and laughed like a maniac as he loaded and lit the mortar. From below, Reaver felt his blood freeze as he saw where the knight was aiming. The scoundrel rushed into action, firing his gun at the assailant and then leapt in front of Connie. Connie fell to the dirt road as Reaver pushed her away from the blast with almost inhuman speed. She closed her eyes in pain as the sharp glass and pebbles below pierced and snagged her tender flesh. Connie opened her eyes, rose to her feet, and dusted herself off. But as she turned around, her soul shattered at the sight that beheld her. Reaver stood, but to her horror, it was only the utter shock of the sudden impact that kept his body upright. A moment later, he sank to his knees, and his blood gushed out of a mortal injury. Connie rushed to his side, crouched down, and wrapped her arms around his trembling shoulders. Reaver, exerted to his final limit by blood loss, let himself fall back into her awaiting arms. As soon as she saw the extent of his wound, Connie exploded into cold, bitter tears. His stomach and upper abdomen had been completely blown open, and she knew that there was no way that he was going to survive. Her face was awash with steaks of blood, both hers and her beloveds, icy tears, and crumbled soil, Connie buried her face into Reaver's chest. Slowly, and with every ounce of life that he barely clung to, he reached for her and stroked her pale cheek. Connie lifted her face and immersed her blue eyes into the fading greens of her charming scoundrel.

"Connie...Do not weep for me my darling..." He grunted, even though his pain was excruciating, his voice remained soft and loving.

"Reaver, you're dying. What do you expect me to do?!" She was angry with him. If he had only stood still, the blast would have killed her. She had been the one that they had wanted. Now, Connie felt racked with guilt, sorrow, and remorse. The distraught maiden could only keep her convulsing heart in her chest by being enraged. Reaver smiled ever so weakly as he withdrew his hand from Connie's cheek and touched the black scar upon his own. The scar that a special woman had given to him in a nightmare so very long ago.

"...You once did the same for me. You know better that anyone that I died long ago, and only that selfless act from my angel brought me out of the shadows." Connie could stand it no longer. she broke apart, wailing like a lunatic, and grasping Reaver with all of her might. He pulled himself into a sit, the pain threatening to tear him asunder, and what little remained of his blood splattered out, covering the two in a bath of crimson. "Connie...please dear, don't cry." She stopped only momentarily and stared at him. Reaver struggled to finish. "When I summoned the Shadow Court, I swore I would make a name for myself. I achieved that, indeed." He chuckled raspily.

"Reaver, save your strength, you're going to make it. The soilders will be here soon. They'll take you back to Castle Fairfax, and you'll get better, and then we can do whatever you want to. We can go out on a long journey, wherever you want to go. Just you and me, we'll see the world. Come on Reaver, please..." He smiled into the face of his heroine. The greatest heroine that he had ever known. The greatest person he had ever loved.

"Connie. I already did everything. I met and fell in love with the one woman who wouldn't give me the time of day, we defeated the Shadow Court and Xaiver. We had three beautiful children, and we ruled a country together. You have given me everything I had ever needed, ever wanted. And more. There is nothing left to do or see now. Because of you Connie. You made me complete..." Connie locked eyes with him. She could feel his body getting colder, it was only a matter of minutes now.

"Reaver...please, don't die...I can't live without you." She pleaded. She was reaching the point of insanity, she was frantic to pull her love out of his mortal predicament.

"We will meet again one day my sweet Connie. You can be sure of it..." Reaver looked at her one last time, and then the color faded from his verdant green eyes. His body fell limp into Connie's lap, and a final groan from his masculine throat confirmed that he was gone. Connie let his head drop to her lap, soaked in blood and tears. Her heart threatened to tear in half, but as she sat there, staring into the lifeless face of the man who had given and taught her so much, Connie knew what she had to do.

"I won't let you down, I swear to you." She got up, and crossed his limp arms across his chest. The old heroine stood tall, her auburn hair waving through the choked air like flames. She bent down and gave Reaver one last kiss before dashing off into the center of Bowerstone.

Victoria and Logan helped the last of the townspeople, a woman with her young babe, escape into Millfields.

"Thank you majesties!" She exclaimed before running off. Daisy wagged her tail proudly and looked up at her mistress. The battle was almost over, most of the Horror Blades polluted the streets with their bodies, as did many a loyal Albion soilder. Victoria squinted through the smokey air, she could see her mother running up to them.

"Mother! You're alright!" Logan proclaimed. Victoria searched frantically for her beloved father.

"Where's Reaver?" She begged. Connie's eyes were empty and silent.

"Your fathers gone children." Logan and Victoria gasped. Connie approached them, and then hesitated. She looked at her oldest, her beloved son who resembled his father so much. "Logan, is it true, about Victoria and you?" Logan looked at the princess. Without thinking, he put his strong arm around her slender waist.

"Yes."

"I want you two to make me a promise. I am about to leave you, and I need you to listen to your hearts. A wise man once taught me that, long ago. Now I am conveying the message on to you. If you feel that way about one another, then there is a reason for it."

"But mother, we are siblings! How could you say that we are meant to be together?" Logan demanded, almost angrily. He had finally just come to terms with the fact that his love for Victoria was not to be, and now his mother, the greatest hero of all time, was telling him that he was wrong. His head ached with confusion.

"When I first met your father, he was a wicked man, more so than you children shall ever know. He had many dark secrets, some that he never even revealed to me. I had taken a vow to oppose people like him, I was Sparrow, the benevolent selfless heroine, back then. And he was one of the most vile and ruthless men to ever live in Albion. We couldn't have been more different. But despite our differences, we both felt something for one another. Something that became our greatest quest, and we went on it together." Connie took both her children's hands. "Now it is your turn."

"But it's not right, its social taboo." Victoria remarked.

"One thing about heros, about fate, is that there are often paths that usually are never to be crossed. But sometimes, even just once, they must be." Connie answered wisely. She took one last long look at her babies, grown as they were, she could never stop seeing them as the tiny urchins that they once had been. Her caring son, now a powerful and noble king. Her playful daughter, now a battle ready heroine, much like the one she had been, all too long ago.

"Victoria, you are a hero. I know that you have never been tested, but you are. I can sense it. You are destined to help Logan lead this land, in ways that he cannot without a hero by his side." A loud bang startled the siblings. Their mother turned to see another wave of Horror Blades charging forward. "I must finish my call as a hero. Farewell."

"Mother, what are you planning to do? MOTHER!" Logan roared as Connie charged blindly into the group of knights. The old queen stood firmly, and closed her eyes. From deep within her, a power began to grow. Her very spirit began to shine out of her every orifice as the Horror Blades closed in. _This is for you, Reaver. _Her arcane soul illuminated the face of the battlefield in a white sheen. At that moment, the survivors in Bowerstone heard a horrible sound. One that, to this day many belive to have been the scream of death itself. No one knew at the time that the haunting, yet sorrowful call was made by one of flesh and blood. For at that same moment, Connie cried as no one had ever cried before. Or since.

The king and his sister watched as the two coffins were lowered into the Remswood mausoleum. He held Victoria closely, just as he had done when her mother had been taken the first time, 17 years earlier.

"At least this time, she'll be at peace. They both will." Logan whispered gingerly. Victoria stepped forward to her father's coffin. It was bright gold, one of his favorite colors. A carefully painted portrait of the old king decorated the top from behind clear glass. Victoria fished into her jeans and pulled out the three stained scarfs that had once belonged to his pirate cape.

"You always said that these were mine. So I want you to have them now, as a gift from me. I will never forget you father." She sniffed as she set the three strips of cloth atop the coffin, and backed away, back into her brothers arms. Logan pondered his mothers words, and then looked at Victoria.

"Victoria. This world we live in, its all about choices. I have made some very bad choices and they have hurt you." He took her trembling hands. "But I now understand what mother meant by a quest."

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked. Logan tenderly kissed the tears from her deep brown eyes. The princess shivered with delight at his warm lips against her flesh.

"Being a hero, no, life itself is not only about choices, but chances."

"Chances?"

"Yes. If we hadn't taken a chance against the Horror Blades, then Albion would have fallen. If I hadn't taken a chance to come to Bowerstone, despite my injuries, we may have lost the battle. And if you and I hadn't of made our feelings known...well, that's what I'm trying to say now. We need to take that chance Victoria, because we both feel it. We both want this quest to be a success. I am asking you now, to take that chance with me." Logan held open his arms.

"But we're siblings." Victoria recited again, it was the only argument that she had, though it was more of an excuse. The truth was that she was terrified of losing her beloved king if the relationship failed. Logan grinned at her.

"Still trying to lie to me it seems. I can see right through you, my Torria, and I promise you that I will never abandon this quest, or my love for you." Victoria's eyes again welled up with tears, but of a different nature this time. Without a moments thought, she embraced her mighty king, and felt his kisses consume her.

EPILOGUE

_Several years later:_

_The king reclined comfortably in the carriage. Daisy was at his feet, and Victoria was by his side, snuggled up next to him as she often was. She had become an amazing heroine, aiding the people with her Dragonstomper .48, and her trusty cutlass. The siblings had been wed in the aftermath of the war, and were very happy together. They now knew what their mother had meant, understood her wise words. Being regents together had proven to help Albion in ways that they could never imagine. Even the land itself seemed to respond to their union. Desolated areas such as Bloodstone and Westcliff were being repopulated. And for the first time in centuries, green grass and soft moss were slowly growing over the dilapidated remains of Wraithmarsh. Albion was finally at peace, and no one was happier about it than Logan and his new glanced down at Victoria and smiled. Though his feelings for her were different and radiant now that she was his wife, he could still see glimpses of the sweet, playful sister she had once been to him. He now had everything, his sister, his queen, and his best friend. And although it had been discovered early on that Victoria was incapable of having children, Logan considered his family of two perfect and complete. He tenderly kissed his princesses cheek, causing her to stir._

_"How long was I asleep?" Victoria asked. Logan smiled._

_"About an hour or so. We're almost to the spot dear." Victoria stretched and looked out her window. The carriage was turning the corner of the steep cliff face, and in the distance she could see what Logan was talking about. A huge statue of her father stood, glimmering in the summer sun. His proud face had been perfectly carved out of marble, and Victoria couldn't help but smile at how much he would have chatted up such a marvel. "Oh see how wonderful and handsome I am? Really, it's no surprise that they call me His Grace, the Grand High Lord, Duke, and King, Reaver!" The arms of the statue were extended, reaching for the long marble bridge that he was facing. The carriage thumped as the hard dirt road changed to the smooth surface of said bridge. _

_"Reaver's Reach. I think that father would have approved." Logan stated with a grin. Victoria nodded. The carriage continued along, and as it did, it passed yet another statue on the other side. A lovely woman, dressed in a midlengh strapless dress and long hair had her own arms extended, facing the Reaver statue in the distance. _

_"I think so too." _


End file.
